A Collection of Moments
by poeticgrace
Summary: A series of one shots featuring nontraditional Port Charles pairs. Features thirteen stories with titles based on one of my all-time favorite albums.
1. Robin & Spinelli

_**Screaming Infidelities**_

Robin hated Tuesdays. It was the day that Patrick showed up at Mac's to take Emma for the evening, leaving her alone to dwell on the sad state of her love life. After losing Stone, after losing Jason – she had gotten really good at being alone. Then Patrick had come along and changed all that, and she was stuck dealing with the ramifications of an affair, a crazy ex-girlfriend, and everything else that had defined her life last fall.

She had tried everything to keep herself busy when they had first gotten divorced. She had worked the night shift only to find out that her seniority kept her off of evenings. She had signed up for a book club but never finished any of the books by the time Tuesday rolled around. She had offered to teach a few classes at the learning annex, tried a yoga class, attempted to arrange regular nights out with Elizabeth and just about anything else that she could think of to fill a few precious hours. However, when all of that had failed, that was when she had ended up at Kelly's, sitting at her favorite table in the corner with a book of crossword puzzles and a stack of quarters to keep her company.

Robin wasn't the only one who regularly sought out comfort at the town's favorite cafe. She often spotted many of the regulars their during her weekly visits. She'd watch the Henderson family from Maple Lane eating their brownie sundaes after their youngest son's karate class, the Mitchells from just down the street from Mac having club sandwiches just as they had every Tuesday night for twenty-five years, Mr. Harper from the hardware store picking up a hot turkey dinner like he had since his wife died last year of leukemia. They all had their stories just as she had hers. However, it wasn't those people that most captivated her. Instead, her greatest attention was reserved for one certain computer hacker.

"Hello, Fair Dr. Robin!" Spinelli greeted her warmly as he pulled off his black knit beanie and shook the white snowflakes from his chestnut mop of hair. He slid his silver laptop from his black messenger bag and set it on the table, humming happily to himself as he went into computer mode. Mike didn't even wait for him to order before delivering a pitcher of orange soda and basket of barbecue chips to his table. Spinelli offered him a crooked grin of gratitude before returning his attention back to his computer.

Robin took a long sip of her cinnamon tea and watched the computer maven peck away happily at the keyboard. Spinelli was in here every Tuesday night just like she was, preferring a table facing the door and eating every last barbecue chip Mike had in the restaurant. "What are you working on tonight, Spinelli?"

He smiled at her without looking up. "Still working on the latest portal in the 'Saga of Stone Cold.' I am thinking that this will take the player to an alternate realm where he will become a white knight. I thought that the Valkyrie could play heroine in the level."

It took everything Robin had to bite back a sarcastic remark about the unlikeliness of Carly being a hero, but she knew better. Carly was important to Jason, which meant that she was important to Spinelli. Even more than that, Carly had managed to do something that no other woman had been able to do. She had held onto Jason for nearly two decades and gotten him to be more loyal to her than anyone, even Sonny. It's not like that really mattered anymore. Robin had been over Jason for a long time and now she was working on getting over the third great love of her life. It was funny how it got a little easier every time.

Taking a quarter from the stack, Robin slid from her seat and headed over to the jukebox. With just twenty-five cents, she could transform the cafe into any moment in time that she wanted. If she was feeling nostalgic, she'd pick one of the REM songs that she used to listen to with Stone. If she wanted to dwell, she let Sarah McLachlan be the soundtrack to her pity party. If the day had been hard and she was pissed off at the world, only Alanis could seem to sooth her frazzled nerves. And on the days when everything seemed to be looking up, she liked to listen to Jack Johnson. However, on Tuesdays, Robin only played all the old acoustic songs she used to listen to in Paris. It was the only time she felt like that old version of herself.

The hours went by, and Robin found herself finishing page after page of puzzles. She was comforted by the consistency of Spinelli's typing and the dinging bell of the cafe's door. It was somewhere near ten when she glanced down at her watch again and then around the restaurant to see that it was empty other than herself, Spinelli and Mike. "Honey, do you might locking up?" Mike asked, sliding a key across the table to her. He had a coat thrown over his shoulder and a brown paper bag in his hand. "Carly just called and Josslyn is sick. I want to run some soup by there to see if it helps her sore throat."

Robin had spent countless hours here as a kid, playing behind the counter with Lucky and Emily as Ruby worked her magic in the kitchen. "Sure, Mike, no problem. I'll turn out the lights and lock up when Spinelli is ready to get home."

"Thanks, Sweetheart," he said, patting her shoulder before hurrying out the door.

"Fair Robin, the Jackal can take leave if you need to get home to the Wee One," Spinelli offered, his hands resting on the lid of his laptop as he waited for an answer. Robin shook her head and told him to take as long as he needed, she was enjoying his quiet company. He offered her a genuine smile before ducking his head and returning back to his game. She disappeared back into the kitchen to scrounge up some cookies, sliding a few onto a plate for each of them. When she came back into the dining room, she sat the platter on his table and collapsed into the chair opposite him. Spinelli once again stopped his computing to regard the pretty brunette doctor. "Perhaps the Jackal could take a brief intermission to enjoy some sweet sustenance?"

"Sounds like a plan," she laughed, leaning back in the wooden chair to watch him bite into a cookie. Crumbs spilled from his mouth as he moaned in appreciation. The cookies really were that good. "Can I ask you something?"

Spinelli noticed the serious tinge in her voice. "Of course."

"How do you do it?"

He wrinkled his forehead in confusion. "Do what, Fair Robin?"

"See Maxie with Matt and not want to kill him. How do you see her and not fall apart? I know you love her still, it's kind of obvious. And having Brenda here seems to have you at least a little distracted, but I can't even see Patrick without wanting to kill him – let alone Lisa," Robin exhaled. She raked her fingers through her hair nervously.

Spinelli smiled at her crookedly. "I promise you that the Jackal is far from the cool, calm and collected visage he has put out into the world since ending his non-marriage with the Fair Maxamista," he told her. "I don't like Dr. Doom at all. Having The Divine One here has been a good departure from mourning the loss of the best relationship I have ever known. However, seeing the envy shining in the Fair Maxamista's eyes and watching how passionately she fought with Stone Cold form the virtue of the Jackal. It made me realize that she wasn't quite over me either and that our relationship wasn't as easily forgotten as it first seemed. While we may never have been right for each other in the end, we shared something quite true. Perhaps that is enough."

The wisdom in his words went far beyond his twenty-four years and struck a part of Robin's heart that she kept mostly guarded. While he was most known for his wide-eyed innocence, unyielding loyalty and rambling vernacular, he was also someone with one of the biggest capacities to love that Robin had ever seen. She admired that trait in him and wished that she could open herself up like that. Sitting with him now, she almost felt like it was possible.

"With Patrick, I knew who he was when I married him. I thought that loving me and our daughter was enough to change him," she hung her head. She couldn't believe that she had been so naïve. "Patrick was never going to be the marrying kind. He told me from the beginning that fidelity wasn't his thing."

Spinelli laughed knowingly as he looked across the table at Robin. "Maxie was the same way. She told me that she was trouble, but I know that loving me changed her. I had hoped that it had changed her a little more, but that was probably the beginning of our downfall."

"And the infidelity?" she questioned. "That was the ending?"

He shook his head. "Funnily enough, I was able to forgive that. It was the fact that she couldn't forgive herself paired with the way she made me feel...like I wasn't enough...we just couldn't keep on going on like that," he confessed to Robin. "That's the mistake you can't make. You can't blame yourself for what Patrick did. Let him own his mistakes. You own how you deal with it. That's all that you can do."

"You're a smart man, Spinelli," she smiled genuinely. "Thank you."

With a slight nod and wide smile, he looked down at his watch and saw the late hour. "I really should be getting home. The Divine One is up at dawn for yoga, and the Jackal has taken to going through the morning routine with her. Perhaps Fair Robin would like to join us sometime?"

"That would be nice," she answered as she stood up to follow him out of the restaurant. Spinelli waited as she turned off the lights and locked the front door securely. She would drop the spare keys back by to Mike in the morning on her way to the hospital. "Well, I guess I will see you next Tuesday."

He shifted his bag on his shoulder and nodded agreeably. "The Jackal shall be here." He offered her a small wave before he started to walk away. He stopped suddenly and turned back. "Fair Robin?"

"Yes, Spinelli?"

"Maybe we could go somewhere else next Tuesday," he suggested. "Maybe it's time we both break out of our rut and have a little fun. What do you think? I hear they are offering ballroom lessons at PCU for free. The Jackal is rather light on his feet."

Robin laughed and nodded. "I'd love that!"

"I'll stop by the hospital this week with details," Spinelli promised. "And just for the record, Dr. Love might be a brilliant surgeon but he is not at all as smart as I once thought he was in the ways of the heart."

"Oh?"

"No sane man would ever let you go," he said softly, smiling at her one last time. "Good night, Fair Robin."

"Good night, Spinelli."


	2. Brook Lynn & Ethan

_**Sharp New Hint of Tears**_

"I can't believe I messed this up!"

The angry cry echoed into the dark grey afternoon, making her not-so-silent plea with God known to half of Port Charles. Brook Lynn Ashton had the perfect set up and she had managed to ruin it in a way that only she was able to do. Her knuckles were swollen from punching the wall of the old boat shed near the docks and her makeup was smeared across her ashen face. The rain was coming down in buckets now but she didn't seem to notice. The only thing she noticed was the way her heart seemed to be breaking all over again.

It was supposed to be strictly business. It had been the perfect plan, really. A dark prince with deep pockets, a gorgeous estate and generous heart – how could she go wrong? The thing that she hadn't counted on, the thing that had caught her up, was her own damn heart. She hadn't meant to fall in love with him but somewhere between romantic strolls around the Greek Islands and shopping in Manhattan and sunning in the South of France, she had fallen for the very same man she had vowed to see as nothing more than a paycheck. That had been her downfall.

Everything had been perfect between them for months. Even after Elizabeth came back and he resumed his co-parenting duties with the nurse, he managed to find time to take Brook Lynn around the world with him on business trips. It had been strictly professional at first, a simple transaction where she was nothing more than a pretty side dish designed to charm important investors, wealthy benefactors and the other assorted who's who that made up Nikolas' inner business circle. However, one night in Florence had changed all that when they had both gone too far after too many classes of chianti, and Brook Lynn had realized that she was slowly starting to fall in love with the Cassadine heir.

They still pretended that everything was professional after they came home to Wyndamere. She stayed in her bedroom and he stayed in his, but sometimes they found each other in the middle of the night. They never had a conversation about it but the money stopped coming in. He couldn't pay her and she couldn't accept him because then their arrangement really became something else and neither of them could handle putting that term on their newfound friendship. It was only one night when she thought Nikolas was asleep that she let it slip that maybe she loved him when things blew up in her face.

She had come home from visiting Edward to find her suitcases packet and waiting in the foyer. Alfred handed her an envelope of crisp bills and told her that Master Nikolas would no longer be needing her services. Brook Lynn sobbed all the way back to the mansion and had agreed to whatever ground rules Edward laid down if he would just take her in. She spent the next two weeks locked in her room, only coming down for meals and afternoon tea with the family. Edward doted on her and even Tracy was starting to worry. Her great-grandfather was livid that Nikolas had hurt another one of his granddaughters.

Then, after the two weeks were up, Brook Lynn emerged from her bedroom and started to move on with her life. As much as she hated it, she agreed to take a few classes at PCU, started spending time with some of her old friends from high school and even worked a few hours every afternoon at ELQ. She was going through the motions sometimes, but being busy was helping her get over Nikolas. She was doing really good up to the point when she heard that Nikolas had left Port Charles to find his old flame, Nadine. And then today, she had run into the two of them waiting for the launch, Aidan in Nadine's arms and Spencer holding onto his father, and she had lost it.

Brook slipped back into her car, a vintage Camaro that Edward had let her borrow out of his impressive collection. She liked the black muscle car for its speed and sex appeal, somehow relating to something hot and sleek. This car was her solace, almost like her own personal confessional. She would come here to escape the crazy Quartermaines, talk to God, lose herself in a song, cry over Nikolas and just about anything else she needed to do. Today, it was probably a combination of all those things and a few she couldn't quite identify.

A sudden knock on the passenger door broke her out of her tearful haze. She peered up between her dark wet locks to see a hooded Ethan Lovett bouncing on his toes and shivering. The last thing she wanted was company but she couldn't just leave the Aussie out in the cold. Leaning across the seat, she unlocked the door and cranked up the heat. "Thanks, Love."

"Yup," she retorted shortly before throwing herself back in her seat. Ethan rubbed his hands together and blew on his fingers in a vain attempt to get warm. She hadn't probably spoken more than a handful of sentences to the guy, especially since Lulu found out how she threw herself at Dante. "What are you doing out in the rain?"

Ethan shrugged and looked distantly out the window. She could see a whole story shining in his eyes but knew better than to try to pry it out of him. He was the dark and brooding type, the kind with the tortured soul that do things on their own terms. She was almost the female embodiment of that herself. She knew that he had been seeing Maya for a few months until they broke up last week. Her cousin had only briefly mentioned it in passing during breakfast, but she hadn't really said too much in front of Tracey. Looking at the mob sidekick now, she couldn't really see them together. They were always going to be from two totally different worlds.

"What are you doing out here?"

Brook Lynn looked up at him and returned his shrug. "You tell me, I'll tell you. You go first."

Running his fingers through his tangled hair, Ethan breathed out a heavy sigh and looked out the window again. "Matt Hunter brought Maya to the Haunted Star tonight for dinner," he told her. "I grabbed a bottle of scotch and made friends with it on the docks. It started to rain and I started to walk. We're supposed to be over, you know? I just didn't see that one coming."

She fiddled with a ring on her right finger as she listened to him. "I know how that feels," she commiserated, thinking about how happy Nikolas had looked when she had seen him earlier. It was impossible for anyone to hate Nadine, even a cynic like her. But she still managed to hate the idea of Nadine for taking what she wanted, had and lost. "So you got anymore of that scotch?"

Ethan raised his eyebrow devilishly as he pulled back the flap of his jacket to reveal a pair of matching bottles. Brook grinned gratefully and took a long drawl of the expensive liquor. She passed the bottle back to him and watched him take a swig. The exchange went on like that for a few more turns before either of them spoke up again. "So why you here?"

"Nikolas," she told him simply. "We...uh...we ended our business agreement. He's back with that overly cheerful nurse Nadine. She's annoyingly perfect and totally wholesome. It's gross."

His boisterous laughter filled the cab of her car. He knew the lively nurse famous for her Aunt Raylene's wacky sayings. She was annoyingly perfect and totally wholesome, just as Brook had described her. "Yeah, I heard something about that."

"Whatever," she spat, brushing it off like she had been. She took another swill of scotch, her head only slightly buzzing from the heavy amount of alcohol she had devoured in a short time "So why did things end with Maya?"

"I'm too bad and too dangerous for the virtuous Maya Ward," he muttered, disdain dripping in his voice. "Apparently she took issue with the latest exploits of being part of the Zacharra organization. The way I see it is that she knew who I was when she decided to be with me. Not sure makes it right, but it's the way it is. You know what I mean, Love?"

"Mhm," she replied knowingly. She knew exactly what he meant, and it didn't make her feel any better about her situation. She had known what her arrangement was with Nikolas but that hadn't prevented her from falling in love. "More scotch."

"Whoa, slow down!" he exclaimed with a laugh before taking another drink himself. "Well, their loss is our gain, right?"

She chuckled humorlessly. "Something like that."

"Well, it's what I need to believe," he told her sadly, turning toward the window as he drank down a quarter of the bottle in one long gulp. Ethan had a family – well, kind of – but he still felt all alone in the world. He didn't think anyone could ever get what he felt until he had seen the look in Brook's eyes just now. She understood where his head was at, even if she didn't want to admit it now. "Life sucks, huh?"

"Pretty much," she agreed. "This whole town sucks."

Ethan wasn't a Port Charles native and had almost left the city last year when Rebecca was still in town. He sometimes regretted it, though he wouldn't have gotten to know Luke, Lucky and Lulu if he had gone. He still thought about the pretty brunette and wondered what would have happened if they had gone to the city like they had planned. "So let's get out of here?"

"Right now?"

"When we sober up," he answered. "We could be in New York by nightfall."

"I'm over New York," she shook her head, thinking about her parents on the Lower West Side and her extended family in Bensonhurst. "I want a beach and warm sunshine and the ocean and stars. Let's go to California."

"We could stop in Memphis. I've always wanted to see Graceland."

"We'll take the long way," she said excitedly, thinking about taking a drive through Austin to see their music scene and maybe hitting the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in Cleveland before that. "The possibilities are endless."

"It'd be dangerous, reckless and completely impulsive – everything Maya hates."

"It'd be common, plebeian and ordinary – everything that Nikolas is against."

"So you have to go," Ethan pointed out. "We both have to do it."

Brook screwed the cap back on the scotch and tucked it underneath her seat. There would be time for that later and the rain was letting up. "Let's walk over to Kelly's and get some greasy food to absorb the alcohol," she suggested. "We can grab a bag of Mike's cookies and some hot coffee for the road once we've sobered up. I'll take you by the pack your stuff. It won't take me long to get my guitar and a few things from the Qs."

"Sounds like a plan," Ethan agreed before climbing out of the car and wandering on ahead of Brook Lynn. "I can't believe we're actually going!"

The excited cry echoed into the pink sky of dusk, hinting at better things to come. It might not be the most perfect plan and she hoped that it would be a series of disasters, wrong turns and strange people that she would never forget. She pulled her coat up around her face and tucked her hands into her pockets. She'd get some bandages and cover up the open gashes. She'd probably have a few scars but they'd just be the proud brands of a survivor. The air was quiet and still now, the sun peaking threw the clouds as the day gave way to night, but she Brook didn't seem to notice. The only thing she noticed was the way her heart was finally starting to put itself back together again.


	3. Georgie & Dante

_**Living In Your Letters**_

_Dear Dante,_

_Remember that time we met in New York and went to the Met and I told you that I wanted to see where art was born? Well, I can safely say that studying in Italy has changed my life. Between the amazing food and the cute locals, it has definitely treated me well. However, at night, when I'm alone and staring out the window, I often find myself thinking of you._

_I went for gelato yesterday in Florence, and it was almost as good as that time we had it in Brooklyn. It wasn't the same of course since you weren't there. You would love it here. Everyone is loud and crazy, completely in love with life and all that goes with it. I hope that I can carry that back home with me to Port Charles. _

_We head to Paris in a few weeks. I'm looking forward to having great coffee and visiting the Louvre. Maxie is talking about flying out with Robin to do some shopping. I miss my sister more than I ever imagined possible! I talk to Mac at least once a week and he emails daily. I know that it's hard not having me there, but his little girl is finally growing up. You've thought that for awhile now, huh? Guess you were right._

_Well, the girls down the hall have invited me to go out dancing with a few boys they met at the piazza. Can you imagine it? Me, Georgie Jones, dancing with a real Italian man! I have just the perfect skirt for tonight. I'll let your imagination wander with that thought._

_Missing you dearly, my friend,_

_Jones_

* * *

Hey Jones,

Of course Europe agrees with you, who would have ever had any doubt? I really need to get over there some day and see my roots. I should have planned to come over there while you were still in Italy but duty calls. Things have been busy around the precinct and my caseload is full. Maybe some day New York will have a few less bad guys, but for now, I guess I got to live up to the vow of my badge.

I remember that day in New York very clearly, the one where we went to the Met. You had on that faded grey hooded sweatshirt that you lived in during high school and your hair was all messy from the rainstorm that caught us on 82nd. I still have a postcard somewhere in my bedroom that you bought for me that day – the one with the Degas dancers.

Paris should be fun. I'm glad that your family is going to be out to visit you since I can't. I spoke to your sister a few weeks ago when I was in town visiting Ma. She seems happy now that she has found her way back to Spinelli. Mac and I still talk often. I think he wishes I'd come back to the PCPD. Who knows what will happen in a few months? I'll have to at least come back to visit my favorite old friend.

I'm missing you terribly now, much as I have for weeks. I'm sure you looked beautiful – my mind definitely lavished on the thought of you dancing in a flared little dress. Yeah, I better stop thinking like that now. Take care of yourself, okay? We need you to come back to us in one piece. I need you to come back in one place.

Be good,

Dante

* * *

_Dante,_

_Sorry it's been so long since I last wrote. Paris has been a whirlwind with Robin and Maxie in town. Thanks for the beautiful scarf that you sent with Robin. It goes perfectly with the dress I got in Italy – the one you referenced in your last letter. Maybe if you're lucky I'll show it to you when I get home. If you're not so lucky, I'll show it to Johnny Zacharra. Relax, I'm only joking._

_I've been spending a lot of time just walking along the banks of the Seine. It kind of reminds me of being back home in Port Charles. I've always been drawn to the water, and the docks are my One True North. I've missed having that over here, no matter how beautiful Europe is. I guess I'm missing home (and you) a little now that I'm alone again. I can only hope that it will pass._

_Prague is next on the list, followed by Lisbon and Berlin. I know that you are busy, but maybe you will be able to make it out when I finally get to London. We could ride the Eye, you k now that big ferris wheel? You know how scared of heights I am, Dante. Do you really want me to find some strange British boy to hold my hand? _

_In all seriousness, I really do miss you. I know that we still need to talk about what happened when I left New York, but I'm not quite ready to deal with reality quite yet. It's easy to romanticize all this, what with the handwritten letters and all. I'm not sure what to say yet, but I promise that I will find the words. In the mean time, know that I am thinking of you and missing you...always._

_Yours fondly,_

_Jones_

* * *

My Darling Jones (how cheesy is that?),

I'm talking to the chief to see if we can work anything out. I will do everything I can to meet you in London. Can't have some Brit getting cheeky with my girl, can I? That's what you are, you know, my girl. Even if we stay just friends, you're always gonna be my girl. You have been since the first day I saw you standing in the rain with papers scattered all around you on the campus at NYU. Even if we're never more than this, I'll always think of that as one of the best moments of my life.

While you are in Prague, do me a favor and make sure you make it to Old Town Hall. I remember seeing a photograph of it one time in a history book in high school, and I've always wanted to go there. Get a pancake and sit outside and watch the people and just think of me. You know that I'm always with you wherever you go. Next time you're there, I really will be by your side. You ready to play tour guide?

As for the closing of your last note, dream as long as you need to dream. You know me and know that I'm not ever going to be Prince Charming. However, I can be the same guy that has been lucky to be your best friend since you were eighteen. From where I stand, that's better than any prince could ever give you. What do you think? Pretty smart, huh?

Miss you too,  
The Handsome Detective (catchy, huh?)

* * *

_Hey Handsome,_

_Wow, when did you get so corny? I'm writing this from Old Town Hall. I'll make sure to include a photograph in the envelope. You're right, it is gorgeous. We'll come back here some day and I can take you to this great little dumpling place that's nearby. I also found a pub around the corner that I am going to go to this evening. I'll toast the Yanks for you._

_That day in New York, that one rainy November afternoon when you found me a complete mess... that was a day that changed my life. There aren't that many of them really, ones that we remember, at least. But I remember that day – all of it. You had on your Yankees stocking cap, the one with the little hole by the tag, and those ratty running shoes that I finally threw out after they started smelling like mildew. You were soaked in sweat and rain when you stopped to help me pick up my lit paper. You were my knight in shining armor. You still are. I'll take that over a prince any day._

_I've been writing a lot this past week, working on all these short stories that have been bouncing around in my head. One is about a handsome Italian policeman who saves an earnest student from a mobster. Sound familiar? There are traces of you everywhere in my writing. I guess you are my greatest muse. I shouldn't be surprised that you are my inspiration. I'm more surprised that it took me this long to figure it out._

_I really hope that you will be able to make it to London. I want you to understand why I've fallen so in love in person. Europe is amazing, and I'm thankful for the time I'm getting to spend here. However, one thing still remains – it is not New York. New York is home. You are my home. _

_Love ya,_

_Jones_

* * *

Hey Beautiful,

By the time this reaches you, I will have booked my flight to London. That's right, I've gotten the time off! I can't wait to see all those old churches and museums with you, just to listen to you rattle off all this useless knowledge that no one would ever need to know. Who else is going to tell me about some abstract monk who wrote a prolific piece that served as inspiration for a generation of poets, writers and artists?

So glad to hear that you are writing again... I know that you lot a lot of your inspiration after you saw Dillon in California, or the Lost Week as I privately call it. I have never wanted to fly so far to punch someone in the face as I did when you called me bawling from San Francisco. I thought it was because Lulu had gone to him at the time, but now I realize it was solely because of you. You always were my reason, Jones. You still are.

That old Molly Ringwald movie is on, you know, the one we saw in Central Park? It's funny how I used to hate those movies 'til I met you. Just like sushi, espresso and poetry. Anyways, I won't forget your birthday, in case you are wondering.

Love you,

Dante

P.S. It's March 7.

* * *

_Dante,_

_See you next week! I can't wait._

_Love,_

_Jones_

* * *

Jones,

You're sleeping now, but I have to ask you a question. You're kind of amazing. You know that, right? Well, I also happen to think we're kind of amazing together. And to celebrate that amazingness, I want written proof of this moment. So, Georgianna Jones, will you be my girl?

With hope, yours,

Dante

* * *

_Dante,_

_Yup._

_Yours,_

_Jones_


	4. Maxie & Jason

_**The Swiss Army Romance**_

Maxie Jones was a woman on the prowl. Fitted in the perfect pair of dark jeans and fake eyelashes that really made her bright blue eyes pop, she was determined to find a guy to keep her bed warm for the night. January was cold in upstate New York and she was in between men. A little harmless flirting and facetiously poor pool playing at Jake's promised to result in a tumble between the sheets if a guy played his cards right.

She checked her makeup in the side mirror of an old truck as she passed by on her walk from the parking lot. Her short blonde hair was tucked neatly beneath a floppy black beret, with generous diamond studs sparkling in her ears. Her lips were perfectly painted bright red, and she could still smell the expensive perfume she had spritzed on her wrist before she left her apartment.

A group of frats guys passed her by, whistling appreciatively before laughing to each other on their way to Jake's. College Night always drew a crowd, but Maxie wasn't looking for a boy. She wanted a man – preferably one with a few dollars in his bank account, a dangerous streak and a fast car. With her trademark stilettos and killer smile, she was guaranteed to go home with someone that was never going to be good for her.

Meanwhile, Jason Morgan was just coming off one of the worst weeks of his life. After fighting with Sam for three months about all the things they had fought about a few years ago, the two of them had finally thrown in the towel and decided that enough was enough. Carly was off on vacation with the kids and Spinelli had disappeared to visit Brenda in parts unknown. He was enjoying the silence of his penthouse but needed to unwind. A game of pool and a few rounds at Jake's was sure to be his cure.

He grimaced as he came into the dive bar, none too pleased to find that rowdy college kids would be keeping him company for the night. He almost turned on his booted heel and retreated back into the dark night toward his motorcycle but figured that everywhere it town was going to be packed after PCU's big win that he'd heard broadcast just as he was pulling up. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he took a deep breath and headed for his usual table in the back. There were a few people already there, but they quickly scattered at the site of Port Charles' most famous criminal next to Sonny Corinthos. It bothered Jason sometimes that people were intimidated by him but not tonight. Tonight, his icy glare was coming in handy and he was glad for it.

Coleman delivered a pair of chilled beer bottles and told him to wave if he wanted more. Jason thanked the man before racking the balls. He took a long drawl of the pale ale and looked around the bar. There were girls wearing too-short skirts and the guys who had no chance taking them home. He recognized a few young nurses in the corner from General Hospital and spotted Kate Howard perched at the end of the bar talking to Coleman. He was just about ready to tuck into his game when he noticed someone unexpected walking through the door. Jason couldn't help but roll his eyes slightly when his gaze met Maxie's across the crowded bar. Of course she would be here.

Maxie bit her bottom lip impishly as she made her way over to the bar to greet her boss politely. She talked to Kate and Coleman for a few minutes, all the while her eyes were trained on the mysterious hitman in the corner. She had gotten to know Jason pretty well during her tenure with Spinelli and actually found herself missing their makeshift friendship sometimes. She knew that she meant something to Jason because he had gone out of his way to protect her on more than one occasion.

"Thanks for the drink, Coleman," Maxie said before making her way across the bar toward Jason. He was leaned over the edge of the table, lining up a shot, his muscles quite evident through his tight black t-shirt. Maxie took a moment to appreciate the sight before coming up beside him. "Hey, Jason."

"Maxie," he sighed exhaustedly, as if her mere presence had worn him out on the spot. The truth was that Maxie had a gift possessed only by Carly to give him a headache before she'd even opened her mouth. And much like Carly, Jason had dealt with it for years because he knew that he could count on Maxie when the chips were down. She had shown up for him and the people that mattered most to him on more than one occasion, including Carly and Spinelli. More importantly, she had kept his secrets without question despite her allegiance to her police sergeant of a father. "Would you mind moving?"

"How many times have we been over this, Morgan? Be polite," she chided him slapping his shoulder as she shuffled to the side. Jason sunk a pair of striped balls perfectly before moving around to the opposite side of the table to attack a solid. "So what are you doing here on College Night? I figured that this would be the last place you'd want to be on a night like this. Still mending a broken heart after losing Sam?"

She didn't mean to be heartless, and somewhere in his head, Jason knew that. She was like him but completely different. Neither of them had a filter, though Jason's kept everything internally while Maxie's allowed hers to spew out whatever was on her mind. His made him sound cold and disconnected whereas Maxie ended up sounding mean and cruel. It was neither of theirs intention, it was just how things had worked out.

"I'm fine," he said evenly before expertly sinking another shot. He leaned the cue against the table and took another swill of beer. "Just wanted to play some pool. I used to have a table but someone thought that I needed to redecorate. Sound familiar?"

"And doesn't your apartment look a lot more like a home?" she pointed out with a knowing smile. Jason had to begrudgingly admit that Maxie had done quite a number on his penthouse. While it had been all leather and masculine before, it now had a few of the feminine touches that transformed a group of rooms into a home. "Besides, it wasn't for you. It was for Spinelli. It's the least I could do considering…"

Maxie shook her head to rid herself of the negative thoughts. She had betrayed the computer hacker very badly last winter, but Jason had never really held that against her. She knew that he had privately hated what she had done, but he never made her feel guilty about her transgressions. In fact, he had listened to her rant on more than one occasion and had even given her advice. It was more than she expected and certainly more than she deserved.

"Anyways, what do you say you let me get in on this action?" she proposed before reaching around him for his abandoned beer bottle. Maxie peered up at Jason over the edge of the bottle before daring to take a sip. He frowned at her before shrugging. "Nice, I'll go first."

She wasn't a pro by any definition, but Maxie was good enough to keep up with Jason for part of the game. Then again, he was probably holding back on her. The only person she had ever seen beat Jason fairly was Carly, and the two of them had been playing for years. Maxie wondered if now that Jason wasn't with Sam if maybe he wouldn't pursue something with his best friend. Carly was away with the kids on a short vacation since she had signed her divorce papers. Maxie would venture to bet that Jason was already missing them.

They played for a few minutes in silence, Jason occasionally speaking up to give her a tip and Maxie waving Coleman over to bring them another round. Jason could feel more than a few curious eyes on the two of them playing pool but could have cared less. People were always staring at him because of who he was, and other than maybe Kate Howard, no one in the bar had ever spoken single word to him. He was sure that Kate would concoct some story that would inevitably get back to Carly. He could hear his best friend laughing now at the absurdity of the magazine editor's insinuations. It had been nice hearing from her earlier. He couldn't wait until they got home on Thursday.

"So…have you heard from Spinelli?"

Jason looked up from the table and met her cool blue eyes. He nodded silently without offering up any real answer. If Spinelli wanted her to know where he was, then he would make his presence known. He had asked for privacy when he had left to visit Brenda at her Buddhist retreat for a few weeks of meditation and yoga. After watching Maxie's relationship fall apart and having her come back to him, he deserved a break.

"Is he doing okay?" she asked. "I mean, Brenda doesn't have him acting as her personal servant, does she?"

He wanted to point out that Brenda was exactly like Maxie in a lot of ways, including how Spinelli followed them around and worshipped the very ground that they walked on. However, he wasn't going to do that to Maxie because unlike Brenda, she had genuinely loved the young man. "Spinelli is doing fine, Maxie. You know that he misses you. He just needs a break. Give him a little space. When he's ready to talk, he'll come to you."

"I still love him, Jason, you should know that," she confessed. Maxie couldn't stand to have his steel eyes probing hers. It was like he knew too much. The last thing she had wanted tonight was to think about her past mistakes. Shaking it off, she leered at him suggestively and thought that she might have a little fun. "You should also know that you look hot in those jeans."

While he was a man and therefore not completely immune to her appeal, Jason had much bigger challenges – Carly, anyone? – in his life than Maxie. "Just play," he ordered, pointing at the green felt table. Maxie pretended to pout before easily putting two balls into the corner pocket. She came around and insisted on putting herself between Jason and the table. He took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest. Maxie feigned innocence before attempting to shoot another ball across the table toward the side pocket. "You're not going to get under my skin, Maxie."

She turned around and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "You see, Jason, that is where you're wrong. I already have," she teased him. She let her hands trail down the front of shirt and over his abdomen. "Besides, you know that we've always had this unresolved chemistry or tension or whatever."

"No, you just give me a headache," he muttered before physically removing her hands from his body. Even if he was interested and didn't have Spinelli to consider, the girl was too young and too much trouble for it to ever work. Instead, he patted her on the head condescendingly, sunk the 8 ball and threw a few twenties down on the table. He then handed her another twenty. "Make sure that you take a cab home."

"You could just take me…"

"I have my motorcycle," he replied, even thought he wouldn't be driving himself. He would walk the few blocks to Harborview and call it a night. He'd retrieve the motorcycle in the morning when he hadn't had anything to drink. "Have a good night, Maxie."

"But Jason…" she whined. "Please, will you take me home?"

Jason felt that headache coming on again. "Grab your bag," he told her before signaling to Coleman. The barkeep picked up the receiver and called one of the idling cabs in the alley around front. Maxie shivered in the cold air, her arm tucked through Jason's, burying her face in his shoulder. She was suddenly very tired and felt more intoxicated than she had inside the safe confines of the bar. Finally, the yellow taxi pulled up front and Jason pulled open the back door. "Get in."

Maxie climbed across the seat and waited for Jason to follow. Instead, he gently shut the door behind her and leaned into the passenger window to hand the cabbie money and give him directions to her apartment. "You're not going to see me home?"

"You will be fine," he assured her. She was leaning out the window now, her hair falling over her eyes. Jason reached out and brushed it out of her eyes before tucking her back into the car. "I promise you, Maxie, he's going to come back for you. You can't use me to make yourself forget. You've hurt him – and yourself – too much. I'm not even what you want."

"You're what I want right now," she said brazenly, causing Jason to chuckle. She was too much like Carly. "I'm just not who you want."

"No," he agreed, shaking his head. "No, you're not."

Maxie rested her head on her fist along the ledge of the cab's window. "I'll make you a deal."

"I'm not making you any deals, but you go ahead and tell me what you had in mind."

"I'll wait for Spinelli and give up this fight if you go after who you really want."

Jason looked at her and shook his head again. "Not gonna happen, Maxie."

"Jason," she said softly. "Go to them. Go to Florida."

He didn't say anything else as he waved goodbye to her and the taxi pulled off down the street, leaving only a cloud of smoke and the smell of exhaust behind. Jason shoved his hands in his pockets and started toward his apartment. As he turned the corner near Pine, he thought about his own advice to Maxie. He had spent a long time waiting. Tonight, maybe that was why he saw Maxie. Maybe it was finally time that he acted. Pulling out his cell phone, he quickly dialed Bernie up and waited for the accountant to answer his phone. "Hey, Bernie, I need you to make some arrangements…"

And as Maxie returned to her apartment to wipe away her makeup and crawl into her sheetless bed, she thought about what could have happened if she and Jason were two very different people. A picture of Spinelli sat on her nightstand, along with a snapshot of the last Christmas she had with Georgie. She could have so easily ended up a disaster, but she was always one to take chances. She wasn't ever going to be the girl to sit around and wait patiently. She didn't need to be saved from anyone but herself. What she needed was a partner, an equal, a best friend. She had that with Spinelli and when he returned home, Maxie knew that she would have that again.


	5. Brenda & Lucky

_**Turpentine Chaser**_

It should have been anyone else. When the Balkan's men told him that he would be 'kidnapping' the world-famous supermodel, the blood in his veins had immediately turned to ice. Why did it have to be someone he knew? Lucky had known Brenda for most of his life, if only on the periphery. He had been at the wedding when Sonny had left her at the altar and hung out at the Quartermaine mansion with Emily when Brenda had come to visit Lila and Edward. He had known the beautiful brunette for years, and now he was supposed to terrify her to her very core.

It had been more than seven years since Brenda had showed up in their mutual hometown, but he knew that she had always left an impression on the citizens of Port Charles. He had watched from afar for years as Jax and Sonny turned themselves inside out over her, never quite understanding why but knowing that she was kind of like their Elizabeth. He'd still go to the ends of the earth for his ex-wife and childhood sweetheart. There are some people that you just never get over, and Elizabeth and Brenda were exactly those type of women.

However, even if he could relate to loving someone that much, he had never really been able to understand loving Brenda that much. It was only after spending this past week with her, locked up in some remote cabin outside Zürich hiding from the crime boss and the enforcement agency that wanted to capture him, that he started to see traces of the real person that laid inside the drama queen. Once he had explained everything to her, she had mostly become quiet, sullen and withdrawn. She still needed him to talk to her to fall asleep, but she spent the rest of the time reading and staring out the window.

They were both missing home terribly, but neither of them were ready to go back either. Lucky still thought of the pretty Irish redhead who had capture his heart quite often, also allowing his mind to linger on Elizabeth and the boys. Brenda thought about Sonny and Jax and the way she had left things with Dante and all the other loose ends that would forever keep her tethered to New York. She had tried to outrun her ghosts in Rome and failed miserably. Now, locked up like this, she had time to reflect and figure out where things went wrong. It was kind of making her sick.

"Do you want some tea?" Lucky asked, bring the porcelain kettle into the sitting room and placing it carefully on the wooden crate that served as a coffee table. Brenda readjusted the wool duster she kept wrapped around her body and nodded thoughtfully. Lucky poured her a small cup of chamomile and added a little milk just as she liked it. She smiled kindly as she took it from him. "I have some rolls baking in the oven. I'll head into town in a little bit to pick up some other food and check in with Jason. Hopefully he will have some good news for us."

"Hopefully," she agreed before taking another sip. Luck y sat down on the other end of the dark red velvet sofa and covered his face with his hands. They were both exhausted and bored out of their minds, tired of being cooped up together without any other interaction from the outside world. "If I haven't said it enough, thanks for doing this, Lucky. I had no idea how wrong all of this would go when I…" Her voice trailed off as it so often did. He knew that there were big holes in her story and he wished that she would share them. However, unlike Jason, he hadn't pushed her for details. "Anyways, thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied with a soft smile. He felt bad for her in a way. Her entire life had been turned upside down and she was so afraid to let anyone in. He had known that kind of darkness before and wouldn't wish it on anyone. There was a certain fondness in knowing that she was somewhat of kindred spirit. Who would have ever suspected that he could relate to a model? "Did you get any sleep last night?"

Brenda shook her head. She hated sleeping because that was when the nightmares came. Lucky had been great about talking to her until she fell asleep and most often ended up sleeping in the room with her. However, even knowing that she wasn't alone wasn't enough to keep the bad memories at bay. Sometimes she wondered if she just told her story if they would finally leave, but they had vowed to never tell anyone. Dante and her had kept their secret for five long years, and she wouldn't be the one to break that now.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until the bell dinged from the kitchen indicating that the bread was ready. Lucky left her sitting alone to retrieve the warm rolls for their lunch. Rations were getting thin, not that she ever really ate much anyways. He did keep the house stocked with as much fresh fruit as he could, traveling to the edge of town every other day to get produce from a man that Jason had sent to act as their intermediary. Brenda tried to be patience but hated the isolation. She also hated that her stupid mistakes were keeping a father from his sons.

"You shouldn't be here, you know?" she asked when he came back. Lucky handed her a roll smeared with honey. "You should be home with your boys. Spencer and Jake need you. Don't you miss them?"

"Terribly," he admitted, "but Elizabeth knows that I'm doing my job. The boys think of me as a hero. If nothing else, I have to live up to their perception of me. Nothing matters more than they do to me." A sincere smile shone in his eyes as he talked about his children. Brenda knew that he was a good father. "Besides, they're safe with Liz, but you're not safe without me. You kind of need me right now, in case you haven't noticed. I know it's not fun, but I really do appreciate your cooperation. It's made keeping you safe a lot easier."

Her first instinct had been to fight much as she had with Jason, but she had quickly realized just how much the two men had given up to keep her alive. "Hey, Lucky, do you mind if I ask you a question?" He nodded his permission and leaned back against the couch to watch her. "I know that some bad stuff happened with your relationship with Elizabeth, with Nikolas or whatever. Do you regret what happened?"

"In some ways, in some ways not," he confessed. "Sometimes things just end up happening, you know?"

She did know. She knew probably better than anyone could have ever guessed. Brenda ran her fingers through her dark tresses and chased away thoughts of her old loves. That was years ago, and they had new lives with new women. For now, she just wanted to think about the man sitting before her. "Well, if you ask me, you're better than some prince. I mean, Nikolas is great and all, but he's not real. I've had guys like that before. You always end up on some pedestal."

Lucky looked at her for a moment. He had no doubt that Brenda had been put up on a pedestal by many guys. He had done that himself with Elizabeth; however, unlike Brenda's appeal, he had idealized Elizabeth as the love they had shared as teenagers. The artist and the musician were no longer, left in the dust of a set of parents, a nurse and a detective. "I don't know what I am other than a father and a cop. That's all I'm really after. To make my boys proud, to be a good brother to Lulu and Ethan, to uphold the law and to maintain my sobriety."

"Ethan?" she asked in confusion. "Sobriety?"

"My mom wasn't the only one with an illegitimate offspring," Lucky shrugged. That situation didn't really garner any further explanation. Brenda had known Luke years ago, both during and after his mother. He knew she likely understood. "He's in between Lu and me. Australian, from Holly Sutton. Good heart, total Spencer." A funny smile spread across his face. The family still wore their last name as a badge of honor. "As for the sobriety, I was injured and took pain pills for my back. I made a lot of mistakes, ones that hurt Elizabeth and our son Cameron very deeply. But I've been sober for four years now, since we found out that she was pregnant with Jake."

"Jake," Brenda repeated, and Lucky knew she was aware of her youngest son's biological paternity.

"Our youngest," Lucky smiled. It didn't matter that Jason was his father, Lucky was his daddy. "He's a lot like Elizabeth, though he has his father's eyes. But he's calm and patient like Liz and protective like me. He wants to be a policeman, can you believe it? Cam wants to be a firefighter. My boys are gonna be heroes."

"Just like their daddy," Brenda smiled. "It sounds like you guys are doing a great job."

"Liz is the best mom I could have ever asked for. She gave up a lot of her dreams to be a mother, and I am lucky enough to be the man she has let be a father. After Zander died and I adopted Cam legally, I couldn't ever imagine loving someone that much again. Then, Jake was born and I fell in love all over again. It doesn't matter that things turned out the way that we did. We have two amazing boys who are the center of our worlds. No one and nothing comes before the boys for either of us. No matter what, we have always managed to agree on that."

"Do you still love her?" 

"I will always love Elizabeth in one way or another, but we have been through too much to ever go back to the people that we were. I will always be there for her if she needs me. She is the mother of my children, and there is no better gift than what she has given me. She didn't have to pick me but she did. I take that responsibility very seriously."

Brenda looked down at her hands in her lap. "I'm jealous."

"Jealous?"

"I don't think anyone has ever loved me as selflessly as you seem to love her and your kids," she revealed. "I was always some prize to be won. With Sonny and Jax, it was a competition. Before that, I was too young to understand. And since them, well, I was a claim to fame, arm candy, or just a pretty girl to come home to at night. I don't think that anyone has ever really loved me for what's on the inside. I know that everyone always thought that I had these great love stories with Jax and Sonny. I guess in some ways I did. But it was always on their terms, by their definitions. I don't think they ever really saw me."

Lucky watched her for a moment. He knew then that he did. "I see you."

She returned his stare, allowing her eyes to lock with his. "I know," she agreed. "It's kind of scary."

"Terrifying really," he conceded before leaning forward slightly. This would probably end bad and leave one or both their lives in shambles, but Lucky wanted nothing more than to kiss her. Running his fingers through her dark locks, he drew her closer to him and kissed her briefly. She giggled when they pulled back before diving in for another longer kiss. Her fingers found their way to the soft hairs at the nape of his neck. She couldn't believe she was kissing him. As he pulled back again and looked at her, they both started laughing. "Absolutely frightening."

Brenda kissed him again, this time slowly and deliberately. "Not so scary."

Lucky pressed his forehead to hers and chuckled softly. "Kind of good, actually." He threaded their fingers together and adjusted their bodies so that they were just sitting next to each other on the couch. "We don't need to figure this out. Let's just let the chips fall as they may."

They were saying things out loud that before had only been in their heads. It had been a long spell of cold loneliness, but the fall was bringing an unexpected thaw. "Sounds like a plan," she agreed. "A Spencer plan, to boot." She leaned her head on his shoulder and allow the comfort of safety surround her. "Hey, Lucky?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for kidnapping me."


	6. Lisa & Nikolas

_**A Plain Morning**_

Nikolas had one goal in mind when he came here – to get Robin reinstated at the hospital and Lisa Niles locked away at Shadybrook for good where she belonged. The woman, though a talented surgeon she may be, had a kind of insanity not seen in Port Charles since the likes of his own grandmother. As one of Robin's closest and most trusted friends, he'd taken it upon himself to see that her best interests were being carried out, and as one of General Hospital's top benefactors, he had the kind of power to see his mission through.

It had been three years sine he had stepped foot into the mental facility. He had been a regular fixture back then, coming faithfully twice a week to visit his mother as she rocked silently in her lonely room. He had also visited Lulu during those long weeks after Logan's death and Lucky when he was in recovery from his addiction. He knew these halls all too well and had hoped that he would never have to return.

Lisa was sitting in a worn armchair when he came into her private room, her chestnut hair covering her face as she bent over a medical journal. Nikolas studied her for a moment, wondering if this was the Lisa that Patrick knew back in medical school. He could kind of see falling for a girl like that. What he didn't get was throwing away your entire life for someone who turned out to be a psychopath.

"Dr. Niles, I'm Nikolas Cassadine," he introduced himself formally, treading carefully as he came into her room. Lisa looked up at him with a surprised but cautious smile. "You probably know that I'm on the board at GH. I'm here to ask you a few questions."

Closing the worn book, Lisa motioned for Nikolas to sit in the empty chair beside her. She was dressed in a soft blue velour sweat suit, her feet tucked underneath her. She wasn't wearing any makeup and seemed absolutely relaxed. Naturally pretty, Lisa didn't have that same exhausted, defeated look that defined many of Shadybrook's patients. Rather, she seemed to be very aware of what was happening and why. Nikolas had heard that her doctors were considering releasing her, and if her current state was any sign, he could understand their assessment.

"Mr. Cassadine, I am sure that you will appreciate my apprehension about you being here. I am aware of your friendship with Robin and your natural predisposition to take her side," she told him matter-of-factly. Nikolas nodded kindly, knowing that the odds were stocked against the doctor. She hadn't had anyone on her side once her true colors had shown. "I cannot defend what I did prior to coming here. I made mistakes – _a lot_ of mistakes. I am sorry for what I did, but I can't take them back. I can only learn from what I have done and vow not to repeat my poor choices."

"Please, call me Nikolas," he replied. Lisa agreed as long as he would use her first name. "Lisa, you have the fortune of not knowing about my past or that of my family. To say that I understand moments of instability would be an understatement. My responsibility is to make sure that it does not happen again. Yes, I'm on the board, so I need to know that the hospital is safe, but Robin is also one of my oldest friends. She helped me through a very difficult time in my life. I need to know that you don't pose a threat to her or her daughter."

Lisa folded her hands in her lap. She knew what she looked like to the outside world. She could even admit that she had been most of those things before she had broken down, a gun pressed to her temple. "I would never hurt Emma," she promised. "And in my right mind, I never would have hurt Robin. I don't blame anyone for what happened except for me. I was selfish and went after what I wanted. I let myself believe something that wasn't there and maybe saw too much in some things that were there. I don't expect you to understand any of this, Nikolas. I was desperate and I was sick. Have you ever felt hopeless? That's where I was at. I didn't see any other way out. I had never once considered killing myself until I was standing there with Patrick, screaming at him to understand. How could he when I didn't even understand myself?"

Vivid images flashed in his mind of a pretty blonde nurse with a lifetime of crazy stories and kooky sayings. "I know what it's like to be hopeless. In fact, I considered ending my life a few years ago when I was diagnosed with a terminal brain disorder," he revealed. It had been a long time since he had let himself think about that lost year after losing Emily. If it hadn't been for Nadine and his son, he would have followed his beloved fiancee into the dark. "Someone helped me see that I couldn't give up. It took a long time but I got better."

"After Patrick wanted to go back to Robin, I realized that I was just a mistake to him. My hope was worn out. I missed my family and home. I still do, but I'm glad that they're not here to see me like this," she confessed. "You don't even know me, but I'm more okay with letting you know that I'm messed up than I have anyone."

A genuine smile was on Nikolas' face. He didn't know how his perception had changed so quickly, but he felt something kindred in Lisa. She understood a darkness in him that no one had ever gotten. She knew what it was like to be on the brink of insanity. It didn't make it easier to not have anyone, but at the same time, you didn't want to expose anyone to a life like that,

"Don't you just love mornings?" Lisa asked, breaking Nikolas out of his daze with her sudden shift in conversation. The sun was shining through the clouds, the air just a little colder than it should be in November. "The day feels fresh, like anything could happen."

"Anything can happen and it often does," he pointed out. He hadn't woken up expecting to come to the hospital to have a civil, if not even personal, conversation with the surgeon. He hadn't expected her to feel like a friend. "I always feel like that after I come home from a long trip. I step off a plane and I feel like coming home gives me a chance to start over."

"Nikolas, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," he nodded his approval. "You can ask me anything."

"How did you get better?"

"I had a friend who loved me enough to make me want to get better," he answered truthfully. "She wasn't going to let me give up. I didn't see it at the time. I was angry at her because I had just lost my fiancee. I wanted to give up. I wanted to be where Emily was, but Nadine wouldn't let me. She made me stay and fight for my son. Eventually, I started fighting for her too. She was a very important person to me when I needed one."

Lisa smiled wistfully, as if she was hoping for her own kind of hero. "That sounds nice."

"It was," he admitted. "It was also hard, but I don't think I have ever appreciated anything so much except maybe my sons. She brought me back from the brink, and though you might not see it now, Patrick did that for you. He could have let you do it but he helped you save yourself."

"I see it," she told him softly, "but I don't think he is the only one who is going to save me."

Nikolas opened his mouth to say something when his phone went off. He checked the screen to see that it was a call from Wyndamere and smiled apologetically before answering it. Lisa watched him with an interested smile, quietly listening to him talk to his son. After promising to be home soon, he pocketed his phone and stood up to leave.

"Nikolas, you never got to ask me those questions..."

"I got all the answers I need," he assured her. Lisa followed him over to the door as he put on his jacket. Nikolas felt more nervous than he should for such a circumstance, but the butterflies dancing in his stomach couldn't be bothered by such logic. "Thank you for your time, Lisa."

"Come by any time you need to ask me questions," she replied. "Or you know, just whenever."

"I'll be back," he promised. "It was nice talking to you."

"You too, Mr. Cassadine."


	7. Maya & Patrick

_**Age Six Racer**_

Patrick Drake was an adrenaline junkie. He loved the rush of a perfect surgery, the delicious way his stomach dropped when he was behind the wheel of a fast car, the thrill of the chase when it came to a beautiful woman and just about anything else that got his blood pumping. He lived for that feeling he got when he finally got whatever he wanted, whatever that happened to be at the moment. It drove him to take risks at all costs. It was a dangerous way to live your life, but it was the only way he knew that he was really alive.

He had lost a part of that for a long time when he was married to Robin, and every single time he looked at his daughter, he didn't regret a moment that he had spent with the petite doctor. She was a brilliant, kind woman and the best mother he could have picked for his child. She just wasn't ever going to be the type of person who wanted to throw caution to the wind and take a blind leap of faith off a cliff. Maybe it was because of her parents and maybe it was because of Stone, he never was really sure. He only knew that she was too logical and calculating to ever understand his dependency on excitement.

In the months since his divorce had been finalized, he had chased a string of meaningless women to no avail. It was all about living in the moment and keeping those moments as far away from Emma as possible. She was three now and starting to understand what was going on around her. She was smart enough to accidentally reveal that Robin was seeing Steven Webber, so Patrick knew the chances of her mentioning any one of his conquests was highly likely. Besides, a child as young as her couldn't understand that Daddy needed to have "friends" that weren't Mommy, and he really didn't want to share his precious time with Emma with anyone.

Out of everyone that he had come across, only one woman since Robin had held any special place. She was definitely the challenge of all challenges, and Patrick hadn't been able to convince her to give even an inch. Maya Ward had the same steadfast sass that her great-grandmother had shown Port Charles so many years ago. A gifted young doctor with a kind smile and sarcastic wit, Maya was anything but easy. Her career had become everything to her, especially after things with Ethan had gone south over the summer.

Patrick had tried every weapon in his arsenal to pique Maya's interest, but nothing seemed to work. She was too focused on her newly chosen pediatrics specialty and doing research at the lab to even look his way. Any time it looked like their conversation was even going to approach flirting, Maya would quickly change the subject and inquire about something at the hospital. He tried running into her at Kelly's because he knew that she couldn't get enough of Mike's apple fritters, but she would only smile politely. He had went out of his way to run by the Quartermaine lake because he knew that she liked to study out there when it was warm, but she hadn't even looked up from her stack of research journals and medical books. He had even bought a ticket to this jazz concert at a little dive bar because he had heard her mention to Liz that she loved the band, but she hadn't even showed up.

After four months of chasing her, Patrick was just about to give up. She had told him from the beginning that it wasn't going to happen, but he had always been able to convince girls in the past. Maya hadn't seemed like that much of a challenge, but he could see now that two serious but failed relationships had left a wall around her heart three-feet thick. She was just enough to make all this work – and this rejection – worth it.

"Here are the charts for the Mitchell case," Maya announced, dropping a clipboard piled with papers in front of Patrick at the nurse's station. They were both in the middle of a twenty-four hour shift, something mandated by an overload of patients and a shortage of doctors. "I'd like to schedule him for surgery Thursday morning if you think you will be up to it. I already checked the rotation and you're in that day. I've spoken with the family, and you're the one they want to perform the surgery."

Patrick glanced over the top chart and noted the little girl's vitals. "Sounds good," he agreed before handing off the clipboard to an impatient Epiphany. He instructed her to set up the surgery along with a pre-surgery consultation with the girl's family for the afternoon before. Once the nurse had disappeared for rounds, Patrick turned to look at his medical companion. "So, there's a race on this weekend. I was thinking that you could come over and we could hang out – relax and celebrate another successful surgery at the hands of our amazing team."

"No, thanks," she replied distractedly, tapping away at the computer as she updated a few records. It wasn't that Maya didn't like Patrick. He was cute and charming, definitely a talented doctor that got her passion for medicine. He also came with an ego, an ex-wife who Maya considered a friend and the barrage of women he had gone through since his divorce. "Seriously, Patrick, it's not going to happen."

There had been a time when it looked like something was going to happen. Patrick and Robin had been separated for thirteen months at that point and divorced for two. Maya had even talked to her friend about possibly dating Patrick, and Robin had given her genuine blessing. It had been a good summer, probably the best of her life. They'd been great friends, that kind of relationship that you kind of stumble upon but ends up changing your life. She had even let him kiss her at the Fourth of July picnic. Everything had seemed good.

And then things had gone bad as quickly as they had gone good. Robin had gone on a date with a visiting doctor from London, and Maya had seen Patrick's jealous streak come through. It was then that she realized that he wasn't over his ex-wife yet, and Maya wasn't willing to risk her heart on something like that. She had pulled back suddenly, gracefully falling away from what could have been and clinging tightly to what it was.

"What about next weekend?" he proposed. "Robin has Emma this weekend, so maybe we could do something on Sunday. I heard there is going to be a great blues band at that little club on Greyson Street."

"I'll be out of town that weekend, and even if I was going to be here, I'd still say no."

Patrick grimaced. Why did she have to make this so hard? "Where are you going?"

"Lexington," she answered. "The hospital at the University of Kentucky is having a conference on pediatric cancer research, and they asked me to take part in a few seminars for young doctors."

"But it's cold where you're going," he pointed out. Maya raised her eyebrow skeptically. December in Port Charles was anything but balmy. "You could stay here and hole up in my apartment where it's nice and warm. I've been told that I have very good body heat."

Maya shook her head in disgust and scowled at him. "Drake, you better watch it," she told him. "I'm used to this, but other girls might take your constant flirting as harrassment."

He wanted to tell her that he knew she liked it, but it would only go to prove her point. "Maya, please, just give me a chance," he insisted. He reached for her hand but she recoiled automatically. "I don't know what happened to make you pull away after last summer, but I haven't given up. I know that we could be really good together if you would just give it a try. One date and if you hate me afterward, I'll never ask again."

It was easy to tell by his voice that he had no clue as to why she was upset. Threading her fingers through her curly hair, she held back her exasperated sigh. "You really don't know?"

"No clue," he admitted, crossing his arms over his chest. The usually cocky lilt was gone, and all that was left was the core of who Patrick was. "Just tell me."

"Lars Warren."

"Lars Warren?" he repeated in confusion. "That British orthopedist that Robin went out with a few times last year?"

Maya shook her head. "You were furious when you heard that Robin was dating him," she reminded him. "I knew that you weren't over your wife, and I wasn't going to be your rebound. You were my friend, and I couldn't be just another notch on your bedpost. I told myself that I would give you time. You hadn't reverted back to your womanizing ways yet."

Patrick remembered how hard it had been to see Robin moving on with another man. More than that, he had been angry because she had moved on first. In retrospect, he realized now that he should have been relieved that she had moved on because that meant that he could too. He had really liked Maya and his own stupid jealousy had cost him his chance with her.

"I don't have any words other than I'm sorry."

He was surprised to see a smile spread across her face. "That is the most authentic thing I have heard you say in a very long time," she retorted. "If you had just been that honest last summer, maybe we wouldn't have wasted a year."

"I really am sorry..." His face suddenly lit up in realization. "Wait! Wasted? Does that mean there's a chance?"

"There's more than a chance," she affirmed. "I am still going to go to Kentucky, but what do you say that you go with me? You have to stay in a separate room, and I'm still going to go to my seminars. We can work on being friends first and see where it goes from there."

Patrick was already making flight arrangements in his head. "Sounds like a good idea. Thank you for really giving me a chance."

"No more women, Patrick," she told him. "I mean it." Patrick chuckled sheepishly and agreed. There was only one girl he was going after now. "Besides, who else is going to keep me warm? The winter gets awfully cold in Lexington."


	8. Elizabeth & Milo

_**Again I Go Unnoticed**_

It was his job to be seen and not heard. A faithful foot soldier to the end, Milo Giambetti had made it his life's mission to keep the people close to him safe. With his brother by his side, he had devoted his own safety to keeping Carly and her children safe at all costs. He had watched over Spinelli, Sam and Lulu at various times. He had been assigned to protect the Davis girls, stand guard outside Kelly's whenever Mike had run into trouble and occasionally guard whoever Sonny was wooing at the moment. He had seen a lot in his stint as part of the Corinthos-Morgan organization.

"I need you to stick close to Elizabeth and her boys this week," Jason told him one afternoon. Things had been tense for awhile and security had been tightened significantly to the people Jason cared about most. There were a few guards watching the Quartermaine estate, a pair of guys always with Alexis and her daughters, a new duo assigned to Sam and Max was back with Carly and the kids. Milo wasn't exactly sure why he had acquired Elizabeth duty, but he didn't mind it. She was always polite when he had dealt with her in the past, and she had three cute kids. "Elizabeth knows that you are going to be following her, but it's important that the boys don't see you. She doesn't want to break up their routine."

Milo didn't need to ask why he was following Elizabeth and the boys. They all knew about Jake but didn't talk about it. It was something that was just understood. "And what if she leaves the kids somewhere?"

"You are to stay with Elizabeth," Jason confirmed, his voice sure and strong. "I will have two additional guards assigned to the boys as well. Just like Max is with Carly at all times, I need for you to stay with Liz."

And so, Milo set up camp outside the door of the Webber household. Armed with a fully loaded iPod and his trusty handgun, he spent countless hours on the porch. He was always in the shadows when the kids were around, but preferred to stay visible when she was home alone. She would occasionally drop off some fresh hot coffee or offer him a wool blanket when it was cold. They exchanged very few words until one Friday night when they came home from the hospital, both worn out from a double shift where Elizabeth had been on her feet and Milo had been on alert.

"The boys are with Lucky tonight," she told Milo as he pulled up to her house. He knew that she wasn't comfortable being followed but didn't seem to mind the company on their drives to and from the hospital. "I know that it can't be any fun sleeping in your car. Why don't you come in and stay on the couch? We can watch some TV or something. I think the Knicks are on."

Milo knew that he should probably refuse but the prospect of spending a night inside was more appealing that it should be. "If you don't mind, that would kind of be great," he told her, bumbling through the words nervously. Within a few minutes, they were both sprawled out in the living room, Elizabeth across her favorite chair and Milo on the sofa. They were quiet, the television stealing their conversation. "Thanks again for this."

"No worries," she said happily. "I'm going to go make some cocoa. Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine," he replied politely and watched appreciatively as she headed toward the kitchen. Although she was a few years older than her, Milo knew what an amazing girl Elizabeth was. She was beautiful and responsible, loyal and kind. She was a good mother and a good nurse and pretty good company. She didn't complain about him being around and seemed thankful when he tried to help her.

Elizabeth came back into the living room with a cup of steaming hot chocolate in her hand. "So how much longer do you think you're going to be sticking around?" Milo shrugged in reply to her question. He really had no idea. "Hmm, must be something going on." She had been around long enough to know that she wasn't really allowed to ask any questions and expect real answers.

"Jason just wants to make sure you're safe, Ms. Webber," he told her.

"He knows that Lucky could send police protection if it was needed. Why you?"

"I'm not sure."

Elizabeth pursed her lips and looked at him skeptically. "And he has been staying with Carly and the boys at her house?" Milo looked at her and nodded solemnly. He knew about the strained relationship between the former Mrs. C and Elizabeth. Max adored Carly and Milo really did love their family. He knew it was easier just not to take sides. "Well, that's good. Michael has been through a lot." Milo was surprised at her kindness. He knew that Carly wouldn't extend the same to Elizabeth, but then again, Jason belonged to her. Everyone knew that he was Carly's. "And thank you for watching Jake. I am sure that you know about our situation or you wouldn't be here."

"It's my job to notice but not be noticed."

"Well, I notice you."

He wanted to tell her that he had noticed Elizabeth but knew that it wouldn't be appropriate. Instead, he let her move a little closer to him on the couch and pretended not to notice when she yawned and leaned her head on his shoulder. When she fell asleep fifteen minutes later, he pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa and spread it over them. And when she shook him awake the next morning and asked him to accompany her to Audrey's for breakfast, he tried not to focus on how small her hand was in his as she led him out the door. This was going to be hard to explain to Jason, but Milo knew that he would survive and that it would be worth it.


	9. Carly & Johnny

_**Ender Will Save Us All**_

What was the quickest route to destruction? At the first sign the world was about to come crashing down around her, Carly's first instinct wast to hurt before someone could hurt her. Logic ceased to exist and reason went out the window. Her only goal was to do whatever it took to make someone feel as much as pain as she felt. There were no rules other than it couldn't touch her children or Jason. Everything else was fair game, and tonight was no exception.

She wasn't supposed to be at the hotel. That was the first thing her husband had said when she walked into his office with their daughter in her arms, only to find Jax with Olivia bent over the desk. Carly didn't stick around long enough for any explanation. Instead, she called Milo to go pick up Morgan and dropped Josslyn off with Bobbie at the brownstone. She ditched her usual car and driver and fled into the dark night behind the wheel of the Bentley. She wasn't sure where she was going but she wasn't going home.

Jason was usually her first call when things started to fall apart, but Sonny had sent him down to the island this week to deal with some business. Besides, he would only tell her to count to ten, and the kind of destruction she had in mind would require counting to at least 10,000. And she knew that she couldn't really trust herself not to do something, and that something stupid couldn't be Jason. She was going to need him when her appetite for destruction was quenched. He was going to be the one that had to put her back together whenever she was ready to be whole again.

"Hey, Jase, it's me," she said into her cell phone. She knew that he was in and out of service depending where he was on the island. She suddenly missed him and his familiar leather smell very much. "I know you're busy but give me a call in the next few days. Something happened. The kids and I are fine. I just think you should know."

Once she had disconnected the call, she muted her cell phone and tossed it into her oversized bag. If she couldn't be with Jason, she was determined to find the next best thing to him. His type was exactly what she needed on a night like tonight – dark, brooding and dangerous. There was only one other man in Port Charles beside her ex-husband and best friend that fit the description, and she happened to have it on good authority that he was going to be over at Jake's tonight. She'd used her pool game to pick up on a few guys before, and if he played his cards right, maybe she'd show him one of the rooms above the dive bar.

After the short drive across town, Carly ditched her jacket, pulled a spare pair of heels from the trunk of her car and sauntered into Jake's oozing of sex. Coleman let out a low whistle of appreciation as she strode up to the bar and slapped down a large bill. "Tequila straight and keep it coming," she told the bartender before heading over to the pool table. Johnny Zacharra raised an eyebrow in her direction and didn't even try to hide the fact that he was very clearly checking her out. "Enjoying the view?"

"Undoubtedly," he smirked before handing her a pool cue. Carly and Johnny had flirted shamelessly off and on since he broke up with Lulu, mostly when she was wanting to get back at Sonny or stick it a little to Olivia. She watched him rack the balls and took a moment to appreciate his sculpted physique. He wasn't as hot as Jason, she realized, but he would do. "So what brings you here tonight?"

"Well, I found something out today that kind of benefits both of us," she told him. Johnny looked interested but refrained from asking long enough for her to break the balls. Carly sunk a pair of solids with her opening shot and moved around the table to line up her next move. "You see, I had my daughter earlier today, and I thought it would be fun to take her to visit Daddy at work. We were supposed to be in New York for the day visiting my brother, so he didn't expect us. I thought it would be a fun surprise."

"Sounds like a Hallmark moment," Johnny said sarcastically. He motioned for the bartender to bring another beer over. "What's this got to do with anything? I know you came here looking for me."

His brazen cockiness was nothing new to Carly, but it still got to her a little. There was something about the male ego that both intrigued and infuriated her. The very thing that she loved most about Sonny drove her mad, and the same could be said for Johnny. "When we got there, I caught my husband with your girlfriend in a very compromising situation," she told him. Johnny's eyes went wide and then red. Carly didn't even wait for him to take in the news fully. "There were clothes everywhere. You can say that they weren't exactly happy to see the wife and the baby."

"And you're here for revenge?"

"And I'm here for revenge," she confirmed as she downed the rest of her tequila. Coleman appeared a few moments later with Johnny's beer and another tumbler for Carly. She secretly hated tequila. It made her stupid, and tonight, that was exactly what she wanted to be. "So we're going to play some pool, and I am going to flirt with you. You're going to flirt with me back and we're going to drink too much. And then maybe we went up in a room upstairs. Sex is optional, but Jax and Olivia will think we did it by tomorrow. You game?"

Johnny had never heard a woman other than his departed sister talk so openly about revenge. Carly was a woman on a mission, and Johnny was glad to be along for the ride. He and Olivia had been dancing around an indefinite breakup for months now, and her indiscretion with the haughty Aussie was the final nail in their proverbial coffin. "I'm up for anything," he whispered in a low, sultry tone. "Only I'm thinking that the sex doesn't need to be optional. I know they say that lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking off her clothes. Well, why mess with that when you can have the most fun?"

Carly bit her bottom lip at the delicious thought of one sweaty, hot night with Johnny. Sonny would hate it. Jax would hate it. Olivia would hate it. Jason would probably hate it but for totally different reasons. Lulu would probably hate it too, but Carly still hadn't forgiven her for the whole situation with Dante. It was kind of a perfect solution.

They played exactly one-and-a-half games of pool before Carly was starting to feel the effects of her alcohol. She was suddenly hanging all over Johnny, being more overt with her flirting and double entendres. She knew that more than a few bystanders were very interested in seeing the unlikely duo at the bar. They were on opposite sides when it came to the mob, with Johnny heading the Zacharra organization and Carly very firmly planted in the middle of the Corinthos camp.

"What do you say to another game?" Johnny proposed. "Winner gets a dance."

Carly shook her head firmly. That belonged to Jason. "Winner gets a kiss," she said instead. The wager piqued Johnny's interest and set a very interesting match into play. It was a close game, but Johnny came out victorious when he sent the eight ball spiraling toward the side pocket. "Well, I guess you win."

"Well, I guess I do," he grinned, setting his cue against the table. Carly licked her lips subconsciously in anticipation of the kiss. Johnny certainly was delicious and very much willing to take part in her little plan to blow up her life. He framed both sides of her face with his hands before letting one slide into her blonde tresses. "Tell me what it is that you need, Carly."

He was proud and charming, completely callous and numb about what had led them there. Carly clung to that sort of disconnectedness as she lost herself in his dark gaze. "Make me forget," she pleaded in a soft voice, only to be cut short by Johnny's lips mouth sliding over hers. Her clear blue eyes fluttered shut as they both reacted to the kiss. She looked both hopeful and angry when he pulled away. "Please, Johnny, don't stop."

Johnny was more than willing to oblige with her simple request. Carly was pissed off at the world, and she had the right to be. They both did. She had given up a lot to be with Jax and forgiven even more. Olivia had been the one person other than Ethan that Johnny trusted these days. All of that was gone for both of them. He just wanted to let himself get wrapped up in Carly so that they could both forget. There was a connection that he couldn't deny, even if it was about the moment and wouldn't go beyond tonight. Neither of them really needed that. They just needed this, to hurt themselves and hurt someone else in the process. It was sick and twisted but it's how they were built.

Carly allowed herself to be swept away in the scent of his expensive cologne, the softness of his full lips, the strength of his arms wrapped around her waist. It had been a long time since someone had kissed her like this. She had long known the further she pushed her marriage, the further she would fall. It had been a long trip down tonight, especially without Jason here to catch her. Johnny wasn't going to be her hero, but he wouldn't mind her being so headstrong. It might be trite, she was often wrong.

"Upstairs," she finally managed to say between kisses. Johnny pulled away reluctantly, leaving her side only long enough to retrieve a key and handover his credit card to Coleman. Seconds later, he was back kissing Carly, pressing her against the pool table and allowing his hands to explore the soft cashmere of her tight red sweater. When they were both breathless, Carly slid her hand down to his and tugged him toward the stairs. "C'mon, let me show you that room."

They were both silent and ignored a plethora of gaping stares as the headed up toward the rent-by-the-hour rooms above Jake's. Carly passed the old room where she used to meet Jason and followed Johnny into the second one from the end of the hall. As soon as they were both inside and the door was shut, Johnny was back on her. They barely made it out of the doorway before she had nearly ripped off his shirt, hers tumbling to the dingy carpet seconds later. Hands were everywhere as they both fought for control of the kiss. Johnny finally managed to get her over to the edge of the bed, the back of her knees hitting the mattress so that they both fell onto scratchy comforter.

She tossed her bag into a nearby chair and resumed making out with Johnny like two teenagers rutting in the backseat of the family car. Her skirt was pushed up so that Johnny could stroke the outside of her leg, one of her heels crashing to the floor with a soft thud. "Mmm," Johnny hummed appreciatively when she tugged on his ear lobe. She moaned her approval back when he began to suck and nip lightly on her collarbone. They were both worked up into a frenzy when Carly finally thought to ask if he had anything. Johnny nodded that he did and moved for his wallet, only to find that it was missing that infamous silver packet. "Dammit."

"No worries, just run downstairs to the bathroom," Carly told him. Jake's always had an inventory of condoms in the vending machine in their unisex bathrooms. "I'll wait up here for you." Johnny grinned and kissed her one more time before pulling his sweater back over his head. "And hurry."

He hadn't been gone more than thirty seconds when Carly heard her cell phone ringing somewhere from the confines of her bag. It had already stopped by the time she had managed to retrieve it. The screen indicated that she had eleven missed calls. She scrolled through the list, only to find that Jason was responsible for ten of them and her soon-to-be ex-husband had the other lone call. She didn't even hesitate as she dialed Jason back, praying that he would be there on the other end of the line.

"Carly, are you okay?" Jason asked, his voice muffled. It sounded like he was in an airport. "I tried to call you and when I couldn't get you, I called Jax. He told me what happened."

"Oh, Jase," she choked, the wave of sadness she had been holding back finally washing over her. The mere sound of his voice brought her a kind of comfort that couldn't be found in this gritty room. "I'm about to do something very stupid."

"Listen to me," he pleaded with her gently. He knew that she was on the brink, and one wrong word would send her in a direction that she would regret. "Whatever it is, you don't have to do it. Just wait a few hours. I'm on my way home to you right now. I'll be there as soon as the plane lands. Just leave wherever you are and go to my penthouse. No one is there, so we'll be alone. Please, Carly, just don't do something to hurt yourself."

Carly was quiet for a long moment. It would be so easy to do the stupid thing. Jason didn't need to be burdened with this drama yet again. He had already been through it too many times with her barrage of men. Then again, he had dropped everything when he had found out, and that had to count for something.

"Carly, are you still there?" Jason asked frantically. "Just take a deep breath and count to ten for me, Carly. Can you do that for me?" Carly nodded silently as if he could see her. Clutching the phone tightly in her hand, she started to count slowly in her head. She was just about to ten when Johnny came back into the room. She could see a few condoms in his hand. He looked at her with wide eyes, his breath stunted from hurrying. "Please, Carly, don't do anything stupid." Her eyes met Johnny's. "Promise me, Carly."

"I won't do anything," she promised. She looked down at her lap shamefully. How had she ended up here. "Oh, my God." Jason's heart broke as she started to cry. He hated himself for not being there to hold her. "Just hurry, Jase. I really need you."

"I'm on my way," he promised. "Just hang in there, okay? I love you."

"I love you too," she retorted before ending the call. She couldn't even bare to look up at Johnny. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," he said, and something about his tone made her believe that it was. Johnny knelt in front of her and tilted her chin so that their eyes met. "I knew that I wasn't the guy that you wanted here anyways. It's good that he is coming home. We had some fun, nothing to be sorry about."

She looked up at the young man and realized that he really was a genuinely nice guy when he wanted to be. "Thank you, Johnny," she said, and they both knew what it was for.

"I'll call my driver to come get us while you clean up," he told her. "I'll meet you downstairs."

Carly stepped into the dingy bathroom and cleaned up her makeup. She sent Jason a quick text to wish him safe travels and gathered her other belongings. The bar was still buzzing when she came back down, but she didn't really seem to notice anyone other than Johnny. He sat beside her at a table, his arm wrapped firmly around her as they waited for the car. Carly rested her head on his shoulder, suddenly very tired from what had proven to be a long day. And when Johnny's car came, she allowed him to take her hand and lead her into the idling sedan. Ten short minutes later they were pulling up in front of Harborview Towers.

"Thank you again for the ride," Carly remarked as the driver parked in front of the secured entrance that led to Jason's private elevator. "And thank you for being there tonight and for being so understanding about everything else."

"It was my pleasure, Carly," he assured her, leaning forward impulsively to brush a kiss over her cheek. Carly smiled genuinely when he pulled back, patting his cheek affectionately. "I hope you get whatever it is that you need."

Carly smiled one last time as she climbed out of the car. "I think I'm about to find my way home."


	10. Emily & Jax

_**Shirts and Gloves**_

Emily Quartermaine was nothing short of a fairytale princess. In what other world would a wayward orphan from Arizona be adopted by rich parents on the other side of the country, only to be brought up at the best private school in the nation, grow up on a sprawling estate, travel around the world, drive a vintage sports car and have pretty much everything she could ever imagine? Hell, she even had the real live prince to prove it. Finding Nikolas had been the icing on top of her already delicious cake. They were a golden couple, something to be coveted and admired. With an adorable and polite child and her medical career blossoming, she had almost had everything that she wanted.

She sometimes wonders what the world would have been like if she had died the night of the Black & White Ball. It wasn't that Diego Alcazar hadn't tried, he had just failed. If her brother hadn't walked in when she had, Emily had no doubt that she would have been strangled to death on the floor of the beautiful ballroom at Wyndamere. She had been one of the lucky survivors to walk away from that night alive. It should have been a wakeup call for her and Nikolas, something that brought them closer together and reminded them how blessed they were to be in love. Instead, three short days after getting engaged, she had packed up her suitcases and moved out of Wyndamere for good.

Nikolas had been a changed man after that evening, and she knew very quickly that there was no going back to who they were before the incident. Everything felt irrevocably broken, and not just for them. Jason had abruptly ended things with both Sam and Elizabeth to put all of his attention on Carly. Lucky had fallen apart after learning the truth about Jake and Sam just seemed to be lost and Elizabeth was left alone trying to figure out what happened to them all. Everyone was still reeling from the chaos of that night, and it only got worst in the weeks that followed as Georgie Jones lost her life in the middle of Rice Park.

Emily had sat by Bobbie and Lucky at the funeral, clutching her best friend's hand as much of the town showed up to say their goodbyes. Flowers covered the altar of the church, and Maxie gave an impassioned speech that reminded Emily just how happy she was still have to have both Jason and her mother. There had been a nice reception afterward at the Scorpio house, and Emily had stood behind Lucky as he held the petite blonde in his arms. She knew then that there would be a second coming for the two of them, though she wasn't sure what form that relationship would take on.

Another person had lost everything that night, though he hadn't been able to get onto the island because of the storm. Jasper Jacks had lost his wife that night because he hadn't been there to protect her, watching her go back to the one man that always would. Emily had seen their very public and very bitter fight in the lobby at the Metro Court one afternoon when she had met Monica for lunch. She felt sorry for both of them because they were just victims of circumstance like her and Nikolas. The only ones to blame were Anthony Zacharra and Diego Alcazar. They had put all of this destruction into motion, and with one fell swoop, sent all their lives crashing down.

The one thing that she had been able to focus on besides work since that night was working out. She had picked up boxing when she went to rehab. Her goal at the time was to focus her stress and energy on something positive so that she had an outlet when she wanted to use. Her parents had been supportive and got her into a kickboxing program at the local gym. It had been years since she had taken a class, but it was the one thing keeping her sane since the breakup. Living with the Quartermaines again had a way of testing her nerves, and this was her way of releasing all that pent-up tension.

She was an hour into her Thursday class when a familiar blonde came into the club. She heard his accent before she saw him, all tall and blonde and bronzed. His chest and abdomen muscles were more than evident in his tight black tank top. Jax came over and stood near by, watching her workout with her trainer. After she had finished her set up kicks, she pulled off her headgear and shook her ponytail loose. "You work out here?" she asked, resting the helmet against her jutted hip.

"Yeah, I train with Marco, too," he replied, pointing where her trainer was standing. "I guess I must have the appointment after you. I'm running a little early. I was kind of hoping he wouldn't be with anyone so that I could get out early. Lady Jane is flying into town for a visit tomorrow, so I was going to try to get the apartment ready for her."

Emily smiled appreciatively at the Australian. He had always had a soft spot for his mother, a nice changed from the Quartermaine and Cassadine clans. "Well, if you don't mind sharing him, you're more than welcome to join us," she offered. Marco came over and gave them a few instructions so that they could spar. Someone else soon appeared and asked him to come deal with a problem in the front office. After promising to return soon, the trainer left them alone to work on their jabs and uppercuts. "So how have you been doing with everything?"

Jax dodged to the left as Emily threw a right jab near his ear. "Oh, you know," he shrugged. The truth was that he was doing terribly. It had been a long time since he had been alone, and watching Carly move on without him was pure hell. "I guess I'm providing fodder for the town gossip mill. The hotel staff has had to have two meetings already instructing them not to answer any questions. I can't believe papers in the city really care about my love life."

"Are you kidding me? The Great Jasper Jacks – you are the kind of dreamboat that the tabloids were made for," Emily teased him. Jax grinned boyishly before handing her the blocking pads so that he could practice a few punches. "Besides, try being married, divorced and engaged to a prince. It's been kind of a nightmare. I'm worried about Nikolas, but he won't even return my calls. Alexis said that he is starting an experimental drug protocol for the blackouts. I wish I could be there, but we both agreed that it would only make it harder."

Everyone in Port Charles knew about Emily's breakup with Nikolas. They had been the golden couple for quite some time, but Nikolas' condition had left him a changed man. People were putting her in a bad light for not hanging in there and supporting him, but Jax knew that couldn't be the case. Emily cared deeply about the people in her life, and no one had been more important to her than Nikolas.

"Well, at least we have kickboxing, yeah?" They both nodded in agreement. Emily wiped away a faint trail of sweat from her forehead before retrieving a water bottle from her bag. After fishing around for another moment, she produced another identical bottle. She explained that she always brought an extra in case someone forgot. Like any good doctor, she was always prepared. "So you come here every week?"

"Every Tuesday and Thursday at about this time," she answered before checking her watch. "I hate to cut this short, but I have to be at the hospital in an hour. It was great working out with you, Jax. I haven't seen you around much lately, so I'm glad to know that you're hanging in there."

"You too, Emily," he replied as she began to gather up her stuff. "Look, I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to put it out there. Other than Alexis, I don't really have a lot of friends in town. I could always use one more. Do you want to maybe grab dinner one night when you're not on call? It gets awfully lonely eating alone every night, and I happen to get a really great discount at the best restaurant in town."

"Free food and good company – how can a girl resist that?" Emily grinned. "I am off tomorrow night if you wanted to meet up then. I could be there by seven if that works for you."

The two of them made plans to meet at the hotel the next night before Emily headed off for her shift at General Hospital. The next twenty-four hours flew by, and before she knew it, Emily found herself climbing out of her baby blue Bentley and handing her keys over to the valet at the Metrocourt. She hadn't gotten dressed up since the night of the ball, so it felt nice to be in something other than jeans or scrubs. Wearing a shimmering green dress and the tallest heels she could manage, she felt beautiful and that made her even more excited about a night on the town.

Jax was waiting for her in the lobby when she came into the hotel, dressed to the nines in a crisp black suit. He smiled appreciatively as she headed his way, allowing his eyes to dwell just a moment longer than necessary. They made their way past curious eyes completely wrapped up in conversation, both of them relieved that it wasn't at all awkward.

"You really do look beautiful," he told her again as he pushed her chair into the table. Emily echoed her thanks for a third time, her pleased grin lighting up her deep brown eyes. "I had them whip up a little tuna tar tar for an appetizer. I seem to remember that you have a love for it."

"I do," she laughed softly, almost surprised that he would remember such a small detail that he had probably learned over the years of ELQ and GH cocktail parties.

They fell into an easy conversation about their jobs and the hotel and the latest exhibit at the Met in New York. Jax told her about his mother's visit to town. She was out with Alexis and her daughters tonight. Jax confided that Alexis had always been Lady Jane's favorite of his ex-wives, a fact that he had to agree with. Emily talked about the research she was doing at the hospital and the movie she had taken Lucky's boys to see that morning. They talked about all these little things as if they were the most fascinating details either of them had ever heard.

Then, somewhere between their appetizers and the entree, they started to talk about the night of the ball and all the weeks that had followed it. "I don't want to complain because I know that I am incredibly blessed to be part of the Quartermaine fortune," she confessed. "It's just that everyone treats me as if I'm this princess up on a pedestal, incapable of falling. After everything that happened with Nikolas, I just wanted to hide from the world. But I couldn't, you know? I had to put on a brave face and go back to work, be the dutiful daughter and the supportive friend. I don't want them to see me as infallable, but they all seem to think I'm perfect."

"Look who you're talking to. Spinelli doesn't call me the White Knight for nothing," he pointed out. "I have a habit of choosing women that need saving. Carly always told me that she didn't need saving, and I guess that she didn't. She already had someone who was going to do that for her." He stopped a moment before shaking his head. "Let's not dwell on our sad stories. Let's enjoy our dinner and talk about something good."

For the next hour, they did exactly that. Once the dessert plates had been cleared, Emily found herself not wanting the night to end. "What do you say to a walk along the docks?" she proposed. "It looks like the snow is starting to fall. It's a perfect night for a walk."

Jax agreed and didn't even argue when she told him that they were taking her car. His dress coat wasn't exactly fit for snowy weather, and her bare legs were not appropriate for the cold weather. However, thanks to her endless supply of laundry in the trunk, she managed to produce enough warm clothing to keep them both bundled up. Jax laughed as she pulled sweats under her dress and wrapped a fleece hoodie around her shoulders. A hooded sweatshirt was put over his suit, both of them grabbing gloves from beneath her stack of medical books. He didn't bother wondering if they were Nikolas' things but she mentioned that they belonged to Lucky.

He didn't even hesitate as he took her hand gracefully in his. They walked together along the docks for a few blocks before stopping to buy cocoa from a car outside of Wyndham's. The Christmas lights were twinkling along the storefronts, the occasional holiday tune drifting out of an open door as shoppers came and went. They talked about their holiday plans and lamented over how few days were left for shopping. When they came to the end of the town square, Jax led Emily to an open bench and wrapped his arm around her for additional warmth.

"Tonight has been nice," he told her, not bothering to look up into her eyes. He knew what he would find there, the same kind of relief and hope that was swelling in his heart. "Maybe we could do it again some time if you would be interested."

"I would be," she told him, leaning just a little closer as a non-existent wind whipped around them. "You know what else I would be interested in?"

"What's that?"

"A really good first kiss."

"First kiss?"

"Well, I am assuming that there will be a second kiss if there is going to be a second dinner."

She was surprised to see a slight blush creep onto his handsome face. "There will be."

"Then you better really impress me with this first one." Jax chuckled as she turned to him. Emily certainly was beautiful and something about the moment just felt right. Sliding his hands into her hair, he drew her closer to him and let his mouth find hers. The kiss was soft and brief but hit all the right notes. He was thrilled to see her happily smiling with her eyes still shut tight when he pulled back. "Yeah, that will do."

One year later, Emily and Jax returned to that bench to celebrate their first anniversary together. She was still the same fairytale princess, continuously being saved by her very own white knight, even though she really didn't need saving. Finding Jax had been even sweeter than anything had ever come before it because it was something real – him loving her for who she was and not for the image of who he thought she was in his head. They were an ordinary couple under extraordinary circumstances, and they didn't really care what anyone else thought of it for they both finally had everything that they wanted.


	11. Kate & Mac

_**Hold On**_

Mac Scorpio had seen a lot of bad things over the years. He had been the guy who showed up at a parent's doorstep in the middle of the night to tell them that their sixteen-year-old daughter had died in a car accident. He had been the guy to tell a little girl in a hospital waiting room that her father hadn't made it through an attack when he had been trying to protect his children. He had been the guy to put more of his men in the ground than he cared to count at the hands of mob violence. He had been the guy to tell his own little girl that her sister was dead and there was nothing that they could do to bring her back. He was really good at giving bad news, a skill that no one wanted to have. However, when it had come time for bad news of his own...well, nothing could have prepared him for this.

"Dammit, Katydid," he muttered tearfully, clutching Kate's hand as he sat at her bedside. It shouldn't have been her lying in that bed. It shouldn't have been his perfectly beautiful, undeniably snobbish, overwhelmingly infuriating, absolutely amazing fiancee who had been shot for standing in the wrong place at the wrong time. It could have been – _should have been_ – anyone else. "Why did you have to go there? I just don't understand why."

Kate Howard was his opposite in every way. Where he was beer and ribs and a Sunday afternoon football game on the couch, she was champagne and caviar and a Saturday night at a New York cocktail party. She was style and sophistication, class and charm. He was rough around the edges and a proud family man, perfectly happy to be a hometown cop. They shouldn't have made sense but they did. She helped bring calmness and humility in his life, while she added a little bit of edge and flair. They'd managed to find some sort of compromise that really worked for them, and Mac had asked her to marry him last spring on the final night of New York Fashion Week.

The two of them had fallen in love when they had bonded over Maxie's latest illness. She had spent two weeks in the hospital two summers ago after complications with her heart had started to arise. Kate had actually stopped everything at her office to spend time watching over Maxie at the hospital. When her own mother couldn't be bothered to show up, it was Kate who had sat by Maxie's beside and brought her magazines and made sure that someone came in to do her nails when she needed a little cheering up. Mac had never seen that generosity in the fashionista before, and the two of them had spent many long nights in the hospital lounge getting to know one another. When Maxie was discharged, Mac invited Kate to her welcome home party, and they had been basically inseparable every since.

Both Maxie and Robin had agreed that Kate was good for Mac. She had managed to get him out of his jeans and flannel shirts to actually wear cashmere sweaters and suits on more than one occasion. In turn, Mac had convinced her to wear jeans and a hooded sweatshirt when they went to a Giants game the previous fall – something Kate had never done before. She helped bring culture in his life, while he showed her how to cook at home. They were perfectly happy in their mismatched little world, and they both liked the little family that they had transformed as their own.

However, in all their months together, there had only been one thing that had stood between them. Kate had a sordid past with Sonny and a close cousin who was still very much caught up in that world. She was bound and determined to save Olivia for getting in too much deeper with Johnny. She had stood on the brink of that life herself, only to be shot for standing close to Sonny at the alter. Not too long after that, she was nearly shot again when she had taken his son to a warehouse to visit his father. Two near-death experiences had been enough for Kate before she got out. Mac had been sure that all of that was behind her until he got that fateful call from Lucky Spencer that Kate had been hurt on the docks.

Five people had been standing on the docks that afternoon, and four of them had reason to be a target. As fate would have it, it was the one person who had showed up by accident that would get hit by a stray bullet and end up shot. His Kate had made the mistake of standing just a little too close to someone else, and she had paid dearly for it. A clean shot to her chest had put her immediately into a coma, and she had lost a lot of blood before an ambulance had shown up. Lucky had been the first policeman to respond to the scene, and once the victim had been positively identified, he had put a clal into his longtime boss.

Kate had been on her way to meet Mac actually. They were supposed to go over wedding plans with some caterer from New York she had found. She had happened upon Olivia and Johnny talking, arguing very publicly about something he had planned. Kate had stopped to check on her cousin when Dante had showed up. Sonny hadn't been too far behind, and apparently the whole situation turned into a full-blown confrontation. Mac still was sketchy on some of the details, but someone had been the target of a murder attempt. Olivia was a target by association of Johnny. Johnny and Sonny were both regular marks for their associations with the mob. Dante had enough people mad at him for all the criminals he'd brought down since joining the PCPD. And yet, none of them had taken a bullet. No, that role had been reserved for Kate instead.

"Why did you stop, Katydid?" he murmured uselessly to her. He knew that there would be no reply. Patrick had put her in a medically induced coma just in case she did happen to wake up. Her body was still dealing with all the trauma. They had managed to stop the internal bleeding and remove the bullet, but there was no real way of measuring the damage until she woke up. "You shouldn't have been standing so close. I should have been there. I'm sorry that I wasn't there. God, I had no idea how much I loved you until now. I knew I loved you, but now I know how much I need you."

He rested his forehead on the bed beside her, careful to never let go of her hand. He was determined to be the first thing that she saw when she woke up, never doubting for a moment that she would wake up at all. They had been planning a spring wedding so that it worked around her fashion calendar. They were going to take a two-week honeymoon, half in the South of France where they would relax in luxury like she wanted and half in Montana so that they could go fly-fishing at Yellowstone. He had even managed to find her some Burberry waders thanks to Maxie and planned to give them to her as a wedding present. Now he wasn't sure if he could even wait until next week to make her his wife.

There was a soft knock at the door and Patrick came into the room. "Everything looks good on the tests that we ran, Mac," he told him softly. "Her medication should be wearing off over the next hour or so. We'll know more when she is conscious, but I have every reason to be optimistic that she is going to make it out of this."

Mac looked at the gifted surgeon that he thought of as his son-in-law. He had often had his doubts about Patrick, but he had never once doubted his skills as a doctor. "I need for you to tell me the truth, Patrick. If there is anything I should be worrying about with Kate, I need to know," he nearly pleaded with the man. He would know how to handle things if he just knew the truth. It was the unknown that he didn't know how to deal with.

"Kate is doing way better than most people would be under these circumstances," Patrick assured Mac. The truth was that Patrick hadn't really been too hopeful when he had started the surgery. He knew that Kate would probably pull through it, but there was a very slim chance that she would escape without serious damage. "Maxie and Robin are both in the waiting room if you would like to see them."

Still gripping Kate's lifeless hand firmly, he nodded his permission to send his girls back toward the room. Maxie was the first one to come in, immediately flying across the cramped quarters in her three-inch heels and straight into Mac's arms. He held her tightly with his free arm, hugging her well as he could manage without letting go of Kate. Tears shone in her big blue eyes as she pulled away, and he knew that she likely saw the same sadness reflected in his own eyes. "Hey, she's going to be okay," he promised her soflty, knowing that the two of them had already lost too many people they loved to have to say goodbye to another one.

"Hey, Uncle Mac," Robin said softly, as composed as ever. She was his strong one, always had been. Georgie had been the logical one, and Maxie was pure emotion. They were all three so different, and they had made his life worth it. "Patrick said that the outlook is good for Kate. That's really good news."

"Yeah," he agreed. "I just wish that she would wake up so that I could give it to her." He rubbed his thumb over her hand soothingly, waiting for even the slightest flutter or movement in her small fingers. Maxie sat closely at his side, her head on his shoulder and looking so much like a scared little girl. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her tightly. His daughter loved Kate almost as much as he did. Robin sat on the other side of Kate, arranging the blankets around her. Everyone that he truly loved was in this room except for Emma, who was with Elizabeth. This was his family, and Mac wasn't about to let even a tiny part of it go. "Thank you both for being here. I know that Katydid would appreciate it as much as I do."

Mac had started calling Kate by the nickname about a month after they were together. While her real name was Connie and she went by Kate professionally, she was simply his Katydid. She had pretended to hate it at first, but Mac had known instantly that she was fond of it. It told her that she belonged, that she was his, and that was the safest feeling she had ever known. She could be difficult sometimes, demanding and overbearing to a fault. However, Mac had simply loved her just because of who she was, and it was the first time in a long time that Kate felt like it was enough just to be her.

"She's our family, where else would we be?" Robin asked rhetorically as she looked down at the comatose woman. The two of them had bonded over their love for Europe, and Kate had come to dote on Emma like a grandmother. With her own mother not around, Robin appreciated having Kate around, even if she wasn't really all that maternal. More than anything, Robin saw how happy Kate made her Uncle Mac, and there was nothing that mattered to her more. "Emma said that she wanted to draw a picture for Kate. Elizabeth said she'd drop it by when her shift starts."

"And I called Lulu to make sure that everything is taken care of at _Crimson_," Maxie added. The magazine was the last thing on Mac's mind but he was sure that it would be one of the first things on Kate's. "We had this issue pretty much wrapped up, and Jax said he would step in to make sure that the business end is taken care of at the office."

"Thank you, girls," he told them genuinely, prying his eyes off Kate long enough to look at both Maxie and Robin. They looked as sullen and sad as he felt, and that made his heart break that much more. Motioning for Robin to come over to his side, he just wanted for them to be close. "I know that I tell you all the time, but I just want you to know how much you mean to me. I love you both so much, more than anything in the world. I am very proud to be your dad or uncle or whatever you want to call it."

"You're our father in every way that counts," Robin assured him, Maxie nodding in agreement. It didn't discounts Robert or Frisco in any way. It just reminded them that he had been the one who had bothered to stick around when life had gotten a little complicated. He was the one constant in both their lives, and he had built this family on his own. "And we love you too, Uncle Mac. There is no one in this world who has given us more."

"I'll second that."

The hoarse voice drew the immediate attention of the other three people in the room. "Katydid!" Mac nearly cried, standing up to lean over and kiss the forehead of his fiancee. Kate smiled as tears dripped from both their eyes. She didn't know exactly what was going on but knew enough to feel the pain in her chest. It wasn't the first time she'd gone through this. "Robin, go get Patrick!"

The brunette doctor scurried out of the room with Maxie hot on her heels. He could hear his girls screaming in the hall for a doctor, but Mac didn't care about that. He only cared that Kate was awake and back with him. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Not really, but I think I was shot," Kate answered. Mac nodded and explained that she had been hit in the chest. After he had helped her take a drink of water, Kate wondered aloud if it had ruined her expensive D&G dress, earning a surprised laugh from Mac. "Are you okay? Is everyone else?"

"I'm fine, we're fine," he assured her. "Patrick said that you are doing good. Just hang in there, okay? I'm so proud of you, Katydid. I knew your heart was this strong."

"I'm sorry that I was there," she apologized. "I'm sorry that I put you all through this."

"Hey, none of that," he shook his head, reaching down to push back a strand of her perfectly highlighted hair from her face. "All I care about is that you're alive and that you're going to be okay. Of course, you're going to have to marry me still after this. You're not getting out of it that easy."

"Good," she grinned. "In fact, I kind of think that we should get married before then. I don't want to lose another day. Will you still have me?"

Mac laughed and kissed Kate fully on the mouth, just as Patrick walked in. "Girls, can you do me a favor and go get Emma? I'm not sure what is going to happen next, but I can guarantee that we're going to have a wedding before the night is over."

And so, three hours later, Mac and Kate were united in marriage with only his girls, Emma and Patrick as witnesses. Policemen waited outside to take her statement, and the four people who had been on the docks loitered in the waiting room to find out if she was okay. The rest of the world would wait until they were officially announced as husband and wife in the eyes of God. The bride wore an itchy nightgown but still managed to have her feet tucked into designer white satin ballet flats. The groom had on a faded PCPD tee and a pair of jeans that had a whole in the knee. During the whole ceremony, Mac never once released her hand. He was going to hold onto Kate for the rest of their lives and for a long time after as long as she never let go.


	12. Lulu & Steven

_**Not Easy**_

"Mommy, can you help me find Daddy's stethoscope? It's Career Day."

"Honey, have you seen my running shoes? I wanted to hit the gym before surgery."

"Mom! I told you that I needed you to sign my permission slip for the field trip today!"

"Mommy, can you take me to ballet today instead of Annie's mommy? Their van smells like fish."

"Honey? My shoes? Have you seen 'em?"

"Maybe it's in Daddy's office. Mommy, can I check in Daddy's office?"

"Hurry up, Mom. Sam's mom is going to be here in five minutes to take me to school!"

"Mommy, will you take me?"

Lesley Lu Spencer covered her face and took a deep breath. It was just a typical Monday morning in her household, and everything was as chaotic as usual. Then, as the organized mother that she was, she quickly snapped into action to make sure that her family had everything they needed to get their day started off right.

"Lucca, I will sign your permission slip if you help Audrey find your dad's stethoscope. Check in his bag in his office, and don't snoopy around in his stuff," she ordered to her oldest two children. She stopped halfway through the kitchen to poor a cup of dog food into their beagle's bowl. Brewster barked happily as she patted him behind the ears. "Nicole, I will take you to ballet today, but you are going to have to learn to deal with Annie's fish smell. As for you my dear, your running shoes are underneath the bench in the mud room."

"Thanks, Honey," her husband replied appreciatively, kissing her on the forehead before running off in the opposite direction to retrieve his prized shoes. Lulu scribbled her signature on the permission slip and sat it with her son's lunch sack. She grabbed two pudding cups from the fridge and added them to her daughters' lunches. She was just about to get Nicole's ballet bag packed when a car honked outside.

"Audrey, Lucca, Mrs. Carver is here!" Lucca came bounding into the spacious kitchen with Audrey in toe. The two of them were getting so big that it sometimes scared her. Lucca was the spitting image of his father, with the same eyes that captured her heart so many years ago. Audrey was her mirror image, right down to the golden curls and full lips. She had never imagined she would love being a mom so much, but watching the two of them running out the door toward the Carvers' silver SUV reminded her just how much she adored her children. "Alright, Nic, go upstairs and brush your teeth. I'll take you to preschool this morning on my way to the office."

Nicole mumbled something under her breath before heading toward her bedroom upstairs. She was the one that was the best combination of her parents, looking and acting like both of them. She had been surprise baby but Lulu couldn't imagine her life without her youngest angel. Nic was the baby of the family and named after her favorite Uncle Nikolas.

"Mommy, do you think I can go play over at Uncle Lucky and Auntie Elizabeth's house this weekend? Aidan got a new video game that I want to see."

"I'll have to talk to Liz," she called up the stairs to Nicole as her husband came over the room. "Can you ask your sister today at the hospital?"

Steven Webber nodded as he tucked his shoes into his bag. "In fact, why don't we see if we can ditch all three of our kids? It's been awhile since I took my wife out for a night on the town. What do you say to a little romance?"

"I say that it sound quite appealing, Dr. Webber," she retorted, leaning across the island to kiss her husband. They had been married for a dozen years now, a lot longer than anyone had expected when they had eloped on Martha's Vineyard just a few months after Dante left Port Charles to go back to New York. It had been a whirlwind romance to say the least, but Lulu had known instantly that it was right. Despite their age difference and despite all the odds that were stacked against them, Steve and Lulu had built a good family and a good home together. "I'm going to pick Nic up from ballet tonight. Lucca has soccer and Audrey has drums. I can swing by to pick Audrey up on my way home if you can get Lucca from the park."

"Consider it done!" he agreed. Steve poured them both coffee in their travel mugs. He had a full day at the hospital ahead of him, and Maxie and Lulu had editorial meetings that would last all morning. They were co-editors at _Crimson_ now, sharing responsibilities equally. Maxie had taken on the role of creative and style director while Lulu worked with the writers and on the business side. They were a perfect team and had succeeded Kate upon her recommendation. "I've got dinner tonight."

"Thanks, Babe," she replied before yelling up at Nicole to hurry up. It felt like she was perpetually running five minutes behind. "Can you meet me for lunch? I know it's a little tough, but I have something I need to talk to you about."

Steve remembered the last time she had said those words. It had been a few weeks before she had taken the reigns at _Crimson_. Her increased responsibility meant increased sacrifice by her family. She worked long hours and traveled a lot, though Maxie tried to take on as much of that as she could. Although she was married to Spinelli, the two of them hadn't had kids yet. It had taken the computer hacker years to get her to marry him, so it had taken them awhile to get that far. However, Maxie had told her best friend just last week that they were expecting a kid next spring – right in time for fashion week.

Ten minutes later, Lulu was kissing her daughter goodbye in the school parking lot and making her way toward the office. Maxie was already waiting in their office suite, tapping a pen idly as she looked down at her watch. "Late again?" she asked rhetorically as Lulu grabbed messages from one of their assistants. Lulu rolled her eyes at her best friend before disappearing into her office. Maxie was close behind, pulling the door shut with a loud slam. Lulu threw her stuff in an empty chair and grabbed her portfolio from the mess on her desk. "What meeting is this again?"

Maxie rested her hand on her hip as she looked at her blonde friend. "Are you kidding me, Lu? You're not going to say anything?" Lulu frowned at her in response and shrugged. She really didn't feel like talking about it. "Have you talked to Steve about it yet?"

"Lunch today," she answered. "I really don't think I should talk to you about it until I've spoken to my husband."

"Lu, we tell each other everything."

"And I will tell you the minute after I tell Steve," she promised. Lulu threw an arm around Maxie and steered her toward the door. "C'mon partner, we got business to take care of. Let's go be fabulous."

The morning managed to fly by despite the nerves jumping around in Lulu's stomach. Before she knew it, she was waiting at the curb for Steve to pick her up. She kissed him briefly as she got into the car. He asked where she wanted to go, and she opted for the Metrocourt. Kelly's was just a little too intimate and a little too familiar for what she had to tell him.

"Hey, guys!" Carly greeted her cousin with a hug as soon as they walked into the hotel. Carly had been managing the hospital on her own for years now, ever since Jax had gone back to Australia. She was married to Patrick Drake now, and the two of them were regular dinner guests at the Spencer household. "Do you want your usual table?"

"That'd be great," Steve told her, stopping to kiss her cheek as she led them into the formal dining room. Carly seated them and sent over her best waiter to take care of them. Steve ordered his usual club sandwich while Lulu opted for the corn chowder. "Alright, Lu, what's going on..."

She looked down at her water glass nervously. "I'm late."

"You're late?" he shook his head. "That's not possible. You can't be late."

"Three weeks," she replied. "I went to the hospital to see Dr. Lee. I'm pregnant."

"But I had a vasectomy..."

"I'm aware," she replied. She had been dreading this. "But..."

"But nothing!" he nearly shouted. "How could you do this to me? How could you do this to our kids?"

"Steve, calm down," she implored. "I didn't do anything."

He looked at her skeptically. "Lulu, do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Yes, I really expect you to believe that," she shot back angrily. "You're a doctor, you know these things happen. You should also know that I wouldn't cheat on you."

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. "The odds are so slim."

"Just like a condom or birth control," she reminded him. "That didn't work so well with Nicole, did it?"

"So we're having a baby," he replied. "Again."

"Yup, pretty much, Daddy," she answered. "Happy?"

A small smile spread across his face. "Maybe it will be another boy."

"Maybe," she laughed. "Fourth time's a charm?"

"Something like that," he laughed, reaching across the table for her hand. He brought her knuckles up to his lips and brushed a kiss over each of them. "I'm sorry, I was just surprised."

Lulu shrugged. "I kind of expected it," she told him as his pager went off. Steve checked the screen and apologized profusely. Being married to a doctor for more than a decade, she knew that these things happened. She allowed him to kiss her and promised him that they would have a more private celebration later tonight. "Love you. Love me?"

"Love you," he returned with one final kiss.

Lulu watched him leave before looking down at her stomach. It would be just a few short months and her stomach would once again be a little bubble. She had loved being pregnant and was actually looking forward to that part. In just a few short months, the offices of _Crimson_ would be turned upside down with two pregnant editors. Lulu couldn't wait. Pulling her cell phone from her bag, she dialed Maxie's number from memory and smiled again to herself.

"Maxie, can you believe it?" she squealed. "We're having babies!"


	13. Alexis & Matt

_**This is a Forgery**_

Alexis Davis needed a friend. She didn't have a lot of those these days, not since Ned had went off to travel the world and Jax had headed back to Sydney to care for his ailing mother. She had Diane, but her other best friend was too busy planning her wedding with Max to deal with yet another one of Alexis' problems. It wasn't that she was trying to hide this from everyone. It just didn't feel like there was anyone there to hear her problem.

She knew it wouldn't be long before the girls would start to figure out that something was going on, but they had already been through so much over the past year. Her middle daughter had seen far too many tragedies for her short seventeen years, and Alexis couldn't bare to bring even one more moment of sadness to her young life. Dealing with everything that had gone along with Kiefer and then her father had turned the vivacious Kristina into a very fragile young woman. Molly was already far too wise for her young age, and she was dealing with an absent father of her own. Sam's issues were too many to count, and Alexis just couldn't do it to the girls. She knew that they would be there to support her just like they had when she had gone through this before, but a small part of her was hoping that she could deal with this without having to involve them.

When she had first been diagnosed with cancer three years ago, she had relied heavily on the men in her life. Sonny, Jax and Ric had been there to make sure that she got the treatment that she needed and that the girls were cared for. Jax went with her to chemotherapy and radiation, holding her hand as she tried to fight the nausea and exhaustion. Ric had taken care of the girls, driving them to school and bringing them by the hospital to visit when she had to put in long hours in treatment. Sonny had made sure that everything was paid for and never let her even thank him. And her prince of a nephew, Nikolas, had pretty much taken care of anything else that was left.

It felt good knowing that she could call any one of them and they would show back up for her, but they all had lives of their own. Lady Jane was still recovering from a heart episode during the holidays, and she needed her only sane son there to help her. Sonny was wrapped up in his disaster of a relationship with the Claire, which was slowly falling apart and quickly leading to the demise of his seventh marriage. Ric was still living in California, and calling him into town would only alert their daughter. Nikolas was raising two young boys of his own, and she just couldn't bother him with this.

And so, Alexis was driving herself to treatment when she could and hiring a car to chauffeur when she could not. She met with the oncologist privately and made sure that no one ever saw her coming or going from the hospital. She managed to keep the nausea at bay whenever the girls were around and was fortunate enough to still have all of her hair. She never really let anyone know that she was living a forgery of a life. She was happy to live in the lie and pretend to be healthy because then she couldn't be a burden on anyone.

Only one person seemed to notice that she was doing this on her own, and it was someone who didn't really know her that well. The only time Dr. Matt Hunter had interacted with the lawyer much was when he was helping Patrick treat her in the wake of Johnny Zacharra's limo explosion. He had seen how devoted and strong she was then, sitting by Kristina's bedside every moment and coming to every physical therapy appointment with her for weeks after. Matt had seen her in court a few times as well when he had been asked to testify in one court case or another, and she truly was a woman to be reckoned with when it came to the letter of the law. Like many Port Charles residents, he had an admiration for Alexis Davis, but he also couldn't help but feel the littlest bit sorry for her.

It took him two weeks of watching her before he had the courage to talk to her about the situation. He was just some doctor on the hospital staff, and he wasn't really sure what gave him the right to show any concern. It was only after he saw her coughing alone in the chilly doorway of the hospital waiting for a black town car that he decided that it was time that someone said something to her. She needed to know that someone was paying attention.

"Alexis!" he called out across the bustling corridor, his stethoscope bouncing steadily against his chest as he walked briskly toward her. "Hey, do you have a minute or are you headed somewhere?"

Alexis rested her hand on the wall for balance and shook her head. The truth was that she wasn't feeling all that great and was planning on falling into bed for a few hours until the girls got home. "Um, I have a minute, Dr. Hunter," she answered, walking slowly until she met him halfway in the hall. Matt grabbed her elbow and led her over to the waiting area. She probably hadn't spoken to the young doctor more than a handful of times but knew that he was nearly as gifted as his brother. He also had the ego and sparkling eyes to match, neither of them lost on Alexis. "You'll have to excuse me, I'm not feeling well. Is there something you needed to talk to me about?"

Matt leaned closer to her in the armchair beside hers. There were only strangers milling around, no one that knew either of them well enough to make any kind of real connection. "Alexis, please call me Matt," he pleaded with her politely, resting his hand on her wrist sympathetically. It was those little things that they didn't teach you about in medical school but you quickly picked up on the job. "Listen, I just want you to know that your doctor didn't reveal anything to me, but I have noticed you coming and going pretty regularly. I've also noticed that there is never anyone with you. I'm kind of guessing that there is something going on. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here to talk if you need someone."

She looked pointedly at the young doctor, wanting to both hug him for caring and demand to know why he was being so nosy. "Yes, the cancer came back," she told him simply. There was nothing else she could really say other than the blunt and utter truth. Her disease was unforgiving and she was tired of hiding inside of it. "I haven't told my family or my friends because I don't want to be a burden. I've been able to do this on my own so far, and I hope that you will keep my secret between us."

Nodding thoughtfully, Matt pledged that he wouldn't say a word to anyone about her illness. "Alexis, I have to ask why you haven't told anyone? A lot of people really care about you. I have no doubt that they would want to be there to support you."

"You're probably right, but they've gone through this with me before," she told him. "They were great when I was sick the last time, but I also never really got to deal with it on my own. I thought that I was just going to take a little time, you know, get used to the idea myself. The deeper I got into it, the more I wanted to keep it to myself. I've managed so far, getting to appointments and taking treatment early enough in the day that I usually feel okay by the time the girls get home. It isn't ideal but it's what I've got to do right now. I know it's not easy to understand, Matt, but I don't want to have to rely on anyone."

Matt had been raised by his mother alone, never having his brother or his father around to help her. He had watched her deal with a world of problems without having someone else in her corner, and it killed him to see another mother struggling with the weight of an unfair responsibility. "Well, I'm not saying that you have to rely on me, but I'm here if you want to talk," he offered. "Or if you need a ride or even if you want someone to come by when you're feeling too sick. I can say that I'm doing it as a favor to Nikolas. I've been told that I make a pretty decent friend, and I'm up for being there for you if you need someone."

"That's a very nice offer," she replied, already prepared to refuse. However, as she looked up at his bright smile and kind eyes, she knew that maybe it was time she accepted a little bit of help. It had never been an easy thing for her, probably because of being raised a Cassadine where independence is valued about all else. She had also known that her family was never going to be there for her, what with her being a black sheep and all. It was only when she had found Jax and Diane that she had really felt like she had belonged. Her daughters had added to that, and Nikolas, Spencer and Aidan, too. "I think I'd like to take you up on it, too."

It was going to be a long and hard road, one full of bumps and stumbles and falls. To get better, to regain her health, she was going to have to be strong and unrelenting, and she was going to need to know that there was someone there that she could depend on. Even if he was much younger and even if he was mostly a stranger, she knew that he could be her friend. It wasn't going to be a romantic entanglement or complicated at all. It would be a friendship in its purest form, unselfish and unconditional.

"I'll tell you what," he told her. "Why don't you cancel your car? I'll drive you to the house and help you get settled in. My mom happens to have the perfect recipe to help an upset stomach. I'll whip you up a batch of her magic homemade remedy and we can talk some more until the girls get home."

Alexis made the call and let Matt lead her out to his comfortable luxury car. She collapsed in the seat, putting her coat around her because everything seemed to be so much colder now that she was on chemo. Matt blasted the heat all the way across town, even if it was stifling, and made a pit stop at the market on Oak to pick up a few of his secret ingredients. Alexis dozed during the drive and smiled gratefully when he helped her inside when the finally got back to her house. And when he brought her a cup of hot apple cider jam-packed with herbs, she finally felt like maybe that she could survive this without having to go it alone.

_**FIN.**_

Author's Note: This is the final story in this series. Thank you all for checking out the collection.


End file.
